To Love Again
by Lausies
Summary: What if Bella had actually died giving birth to Renesmee?Would Edward ever love again?Eleni is in an abusive relationship.No one told her she was falling for a vampire. No body told her that if she did she would become step mother to her new bestfriend.
1. Preface

My heart pounded furiously in my chest. His eye's were wild as he ran towards me. Those were the eye's of the man I was slowly but very deeply falling in love with. But who was he?_ What _was he? His teeth were bared as the hovered over my neck. I couldn't scream, not with the scent of his heavenly breath swimming over me. Even his cold grip made my head spin.

"No daddy, don't." I heard a musical voice shout behind me. His head snapped up as if coming out of a trance. I recognized that voice. But wasn't that the voice of his sister? Why was she calling him daddy? He released his grip as my mouth was set firmly in place, I couldn't open it. He backed away a few steps as the young porcelain face appeared from the trees. The question was still shouting in my mind, _Why did she call him, daddy? He was only her age?_

"What the hell are you doing in the forest on your own, Eleni?" He shouted at me. I opened my mouth but all I could feel was air and the bitter sting of my eye's as tears began to well up. He took my face in his hands and leaned his head against mine, a mix of pain and anger written in his eye's. "I'm so sorry." He said as he placed a firm hand around my back. "I lost someone I loved before because of myself. I can't let that happen again." His voice was full of pain as he kissed my forehead. He had never even touched me before. I shuddered under the contact of his cold skin. His breath on my face had my head spinning. I felt the blood in my legs turn to water as I collapsed in his arms. The last thing I heard was: "Renesmee, go and tell your grandparents that I will be home shortly, I need to take care of her first."


	2. Face of Prefection

I pulled my black shirt over my head carefully, trying my best to make sure I did not move too quickly, it didn't help. I winced as the pain of the fresh bruises around my ribs shot through my body. How was I going to walk through the school with him like nothing ever happened? But I suppose I walked through the school with him the last three times he did it. I slipped into my black sweat pants and tried my best to walk normal as I felt each pulse of pain when my hips moved. He always seemed to do it in places no one ever saw, apart from him. Nobody would have expected it, he was great and a gentleman to everyone outside of our relationship. I gripped on to the banister as I maneuvered myself down the stairs, breathing deeply to relief myself of the tightness in my stomach. My phone buzzed in my pocket when I finally reached the end.

"Hello." I answered, my voice drenched in pain.

"Hey babe,-" He replied. _Someone has a very short memory span_, I thought bitterly. "I am outside, you ready?" He asked. He sounded cheerful. I had to bite down on my lip to stop the tears from falling before I spoke.

"Yes, I will be right there." I simply said.

I opened the door to his smiling face sitting in his red car. I think he justifies what he does to me by picking me up and not having to inflict more pain on myself my driving. It was chilly outside, I folded my arms. _Damn it_, the hot pain shot through me like a knife, I kept forgetting the bruises. He hopped out and opened the passenger door helping me position my body into the seat. "I am fine." I stated coldly without looking at him. I really needed to get out of this relationship but last time I tried he dragged my friends into the hell hole I was living and it just was not worth risking their safety too so the only option I had was to move cities. I couldn't move, not with my mother in such a state. We had always had a nice house and a fairly up to date car. We were comfortable but that did not matter. When my father died two years ago my mother depended heavily on alcohol to get her through her sorrow but when she was over that she just found new grief so that she could continue her drinking. She would not let me help her. I drove her to meetings and to doctors but she doesn't want to stop. Feeling helpless towards someone you love is the most horrible feeling you could ever have. Walking in from school everyday to see you mother asleep at the kitchen table isn't the easiest thing to witness. She still worked hard, she has been doing it so long she has found a way to hide it when she was at work. The fact that she works for herself probably helps too.

We pulled into the parking lot of the school. We both had been silent the whole way there. He hummed happily along to some song on the radio, I hadn't even noticed. How could he just go on like he did nothing? I hoped the guilt was crushing him inside but if it was he did not let it show. I got myself out of the chair this time, it would have looked too weird if he helped me out with everyone watching. My friend Melissa ran over to me and crushed me under her hug. "Oh my God, did you see the new people?" She whispered in my ear so low I was the only one that could hear. "If I have ever seen perfection it was today, the guys are hot." She said excitingly. I just smiled plainly, I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Cool." I replied. We walked over to our group of friends. "Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey Eleni. Hey Joe." They waved.

"Where did you guys run off to last night?" Paul asked, eyeing us suspiciously. He was Joe's best friend but they were total opposites. "Did you bring her home and show her a good time?" He laughed and the group laughed along with them.

"Your sick." Melissa hissed as she slapped his arm.

"You could say that." Joe answered, a grin on his face. I could swear he was proud of the marks he gave me. He wrapped his hand tightly around my waist and pulled me towards him. I had to bite my jaw to stop myself from screaming. I felt tears sting my eye's but I wouldn't let them fall.

"You ok, sweetie?" Jodie asked. Her small frame was standing in the corner.

"Of course." I muttered through gritted teeth. She wasn't convinced, I could tell by the look in her eye's. She never liked Joe, but she tolerated him for the sake of it.

The school bell rang in my ears. He walked with me to my class his grip still placed firmly around my waist. As we approached the door I stopped abruptly, tears of pain lingering in my eye's. I could see my class group standing outside the door of the class room, they were probably waiting for the teacher to come open it. "Could you leave me go, please?" I pleaded. "You are hurting me." I felt the tears stream down my face.

"Oh sorry, I never realised." She said as if he genuinely did not know he was hurting me. "See you at lunch." He told me as he kissed my lips gently and walked away to his own class. I wiped away the tears before I turned to join my class standing outside the classroom. I inhaled deeply and turned around only to stop dead in my tracks. The face of perfection stared at me worryingly as if he wanted to take away all of my pain and as if he knew exactly what happened me.


	3. Stare

After staring at each other for what seemed forever the teacher came with the key as he muttered his apologies, he distracted me for a moment and I looked away. I shook my head a little to get rid of the image of his golden eye's. He was obviously one of the new people Melissa was talking about, he had to have been because I had never seen him before and nobody in this entire school was so beautiful, I think beautiful is even putting it mildly.

I could tell he was still staring at me, I could see him from the corner of my eye. I walked in behind my class group just to make sure I did not get any odd stares from the way I was walking. I tried my best to walk as normal as possible but it was difficult. I hadn't noticed while he was staring at me but there was two other girls with him. What was it with these people, they all looked so alike but so different from everyone else? The two girls were also beautiful. There was a small brown haired girl with big golden eye's just like him and short brown hair that spiked up in all different directions. Then, there was the other girl who had to have been his sister. They were probably all a family but she looked most like him. She had the same shade of light brown golden hair. Her eye's were different though, they were a deep chocolate colour.

I took my normal seat at the back of the class as they spoke to our teacher, Mr. Frost, who ironically had a face like a snowman. I was hoping they would keep him as long as possible, I hated math class.

"Class-" Mr. Frost began, "-these are the Cullens, they are new here so be nice." He warned. "Alice and Edward you can both take the seats at the empty desk at the back on the left and Renesmee," He said hesitating as he said her name encase he had not said it correctly, she nodded in agreement, "you can take a seat next to Ms. Ryans." She flashed a grin at me and I smiled weakly as she took her seat next to mine. I never knew anyone could move so gracefully.

"Hey, I am Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie." She said extending her hand.

"Hi I'm Eleni." I responded shaking her hand. I flinched, she was freezing. The teacher had already gone off on a rant about something, I think it was trigonometry, I really hated maths.

"Does he always look like that?" She whispered to me. I laughed under my breath.

"Yeah, unfortunately." I smiled.

"Ugh." She grunted and laughed. I already liked her, she was very friendly.

"Excuse me Miss Cullen, I am not sure what the rules were in your last school but here you are not allowed talk during class time." She looked at me and rolled her eye's. I knew how she felt he was always bickering at me for not doing my work in class but it wasn't my fault I was hopeless when it came to the subject. I gazed over at the guy who was called Edward only to see him give Renesmee a look of warning. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Brothers." She muttered as she started taking down notes. I was guessing they were twins, they were so alike and in the same class.

He was staring at me again, I could feel it. I glanced over and I was right he was staring at me. I gazed into his golden eye's, there was something enchanting about them. I blinked, in fear I might get lost in his stare. He really was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I decided to actually take down notes for once, if it didn't distract the pain it might stop me from looking at him again.


	4. That Smile

**I jumped as the bell rang. I heard Renesmee laugh lightly beside me. I was surprised I hadn't fallen asleep. I picked up my bag and winced as I threw it over my back. I saw Renesmee stare at her schedule.**

**"Where is the gym?" She asked. It was then I remembered I had gym class next, how was going to get out of that one?**

**"Yeah, come with me it is my next class, too." I smiled. **

**"Oh sorry, this is my brother Edward and my sister Alice." She said waving her hands towards the two beautiful creatures behind me. I shook their hand, they were freezing too. **

**"Oh," I breathed. "Do you have gym too?" I asked them.**

**"No, we have," The small pixie looking girl called Alice scrunched her eye's looking at her time table. "Art." She sighed.**

**"Well we better get going." I said walking out of the room with Renesmee. Edward and Alice went in a different direction.**

**"I am glad I met you." Renesmee stated as she turned to me and smiled. "I was scared people wouldn't be friendly. You know how it is with a new school." I smiled back at her and nodded in agreement. I did know how it felt, I had moved myself just four years ago when my father's job was relocated.**

**There must have been someone watching over me because when I walked into gym and a substitute stood watching over the different groups talking amongst themselves. **

**"Your coach is out today girls. You can chat." The tall woman informed us as we walked in. I sighed deeply out of relief.**

**"Let me introduce you to my friends." I guided her over to where both Jodie and Melissa sat. "Hey, this is Nessie." They both introduced themselves as we sat down. Jodie and Melissa looked as if they were already in deep conversation so Renesmee and I started our own.**

**"Have you lived here all your life?" She asked.**

**"Am, no I moved down here about four years ago when my dad's job relocated." I was scared that she might ask about my parents so I continued without giving her a chance to ask something else. "Do you have many brothers and sisters?" It was the first thing that popped into my head.**

**"Well yeah. You have met Edward and Alice. Then there is also Rose, Emmett and Jasper." Wow, her parent's really liked to adopt.**

**"Oh," I breathed, overwhelmed. **

**"Well, sometimes it can be kind of weird to some people because, Rose and Emmet are together and Jasper and Alice are together." My eye's narrowed in confusion. Her family were seriously messed up. "We are not related. Rose and Jasper and biological brother and sister and Emmett is my brother. Alice is just a loner." She laughed sarcastically. I had not met the rest of them yet but if they were like Renesmee and Alice they were sure to be nice. I had not spoken to Edward yet, all he seemed to do was stare at me which was really weird.**

**"Are you and Edward twins or something?" I asked.**

**"Yeah.... We are." She said hesitantly, turning her head to the floor. I didn't know why but she looked uncomfortable saying it, maybe they did not get on. "Have you brothers and sisters?" She asked returning her gaze to mine.**

**"I have a younger sister called Suzie." I smiled saying her name. That kid was the only thing I looked forward to going home to.**

**"Oh how cute. I always wanted a younger sister. What age is she?" She questioned sounding very enthusiastic. **

**"Eight. Yeah younger sisters are great, especially when you have one you get along with." She smiled at me probably noticing the way I spoke about my sister with so much love. She was the only thing that kept me sane. The only thing that was worth doing something for. I was practically raring her at this stage.**

**The bell rang as we were in deep discussion. I sighed, I really enjoyed talking to Renesmee or Nessie as she liked to be called. I had just one more class before lunch. I grunted at the thoughts of it. I usually enjoyed lunch, but now it just meant spending time with Joe. It felt like acid was running through my veins even thinking of it.**

**I stood up feeling the blood throb as it rushed through my legs. "I have biology next, what about you?" Nessie asked.**

**"Looks like you are on your own for this one, I have English." She sighed as she walked out of the gym. We both said her goodbyes and she said she would see me at lunch. I just nodded my head in agreement. **

**I walked into my English class and almost stopped as I saw his topaz eye's bore through me. He was sitting in the seat next to mine. I could not object it had been free all year. I walked to my seat and smiled gently as I sat down. "Hey, Edward, right?" I greeted him.**

**"Hi, yeah it's Edward." He simply said without looking at me. Fine, if he wanted to be like that I wasn't stopping him. Now I understood why Renesmee did not get on with him. He was like someone with a pole stuck up his ass. I turned my head to concentrate on the lesson. I loved English, it was my favorite class of the day. I turned my head noticing his perfect hand writing caress the blank sheet with notes. His free hand was gripping the side of the table, it looked like it was going to snap with the amount of pressure he was putting on it but I knew that was physically impossible. **

**"Edward are you ok?" I whispered in a polite tone. He just stared at me for what seemed forever and I kept his gaze. I could not look away, it was so intense, so beautiful. It was like he was searching my eye's for something. The pained look in his eye's slowly disappeared. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life.**

**"Ms. Ryans." I heard someone yell. I jumped, realizing it was Ms. Crimmons, my English teacher. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I looked at her. She was obviously calling me and I had not even noticed. "Well." She prompted. Well what? I had no idea what the hell she was talking about.**

**"Hamlet." I heard him whisper beside me. What was he talking about. He whispered it again until I finally copped that he was telling me the answer.**

**"Hamlet." I blurted, trusting his answer. Her eye's narrowed as she stared at me. She shrugged and nodded her head and went back to talking about something, I had no idea what. For the first time ever I was not paying attention to English. I glanced over at him. His grip was still placed firmly on the edge of the table but it had eased a bit.**

**"I am fine now, thank you." He said nodding his head and flashing me a crooked grin as he turned his head to the front of the room. The smile was still playing on his lips every time I looked at him. I could have sworn my heart stopped.**


	5. New Start

"Renemsee, hurry up. You don't want to be late." I heard her grunt in distaste upstairs.

_Ok, ok, I am coming_. She told me through her thoughts. I heard her light foot steps skip down the stairs with Alice following close behind.

"I hate this jacket Alice." She sighed.

"You look beautiful, sweetie, as always." I told her as I kissed her on the head. "Now come on." I prompted. Rose, Jasper and Emmett had already left. Today we were starting a new school in a new place. Wow, this was going to be painful. Renesmee smiled at me as she opened the door to leave, I followed her down the steps to the car. She was so much like her mother, Bella. Her face just flooded back so many memories for me. Today I was going to have to start again without her by my side, just like I have done for the past twelve years. I think Renesmee is the only thing keeping me alive. Of course she blamed herself for Bella dying but it wasn't hers it was mine. I could have saved her, if I had injected the venom sooner, she would be in this car with me now, driving to a new school with a bright smile on her face. But I can't regret ever meeting her, obviously her life would have been a lot better if I had stayed away but if I had I wouldn't have Renesmee.

We pulled into the parking lot of the new school. It was empty, probably because we were here early. "So much for being late." Renesmee rolled her eye's as she looked around.

"Do you remember everything?" I asked.

"Yes dad, or Edward as I have to call you. You are my brother and all the rest were adopted. I got it. It is going to be really weird calling you my brother." I had to agree with her there but it had to be done. People would probably suspect we were twins because we are both in the same class. Alice agreed to be the odd one with no biological brothers and sisters. I couldn't say she was mine because Renesmee looked more like me and then we would have to say we were triplets. It had been like that ever since Renesmee started going to school five years ago. She had come to full maturity in six years, she wasn't going to mature anymore. She would pass for nineteen but we were going to keep her seventeen. That way, we can stay here longer.

I saw Rose's new blue comvertible next to my Volvo, obviously I had to upgrade but I couldn't get rid of a Volvo. We got out and she handed us our class schedules. "I picked them up at the office." She smiled.

"Thanks." We all replied.

"I am in two of your classes dad. Math and History." She said investigating my sheet.

"Great, I can keep an eye on you." I said nudging her playfully.

"Dad, you can read my mind. You will constantly be checking in. Just like you always do when Jake is around." She was right, I couldn't leave them alone for too long. Jake was her boyfriend and her mother's best friend. Up until he saw her he had wanted to kill her but then he imprinted on my little Nessie. There wasn't much I could do to stop it and she could have met worse, there was just times when I wished I couldn't read minds. Especially, the mind of the guy who is dating my daughter. He is moving here in a couple of weeks so at least Renesmee will be happier with him here.

The car park finally started filling and we walked inside. Rose, Emmett and Jasper went to their classes and Alice, Renesmee and I went to math. Great, another lesson I have sat hundreds of times.

"Could you leave me go, please?" I heard a sweet voice whisper. I turned my head to see a girl with pain written in her eye's. Her dark blue eye's were swimming with tears. They were an unusual colour blue, eye's you could very easily get lost in. Her dark brown hair fell loosely down her back and was cut into layers that fell onto her face. Her full lips were trembling with what seemed like fear and pain.

"Oh sorry, I never realized." My head shot to the tall guy standing in front of her. She shivered as he loosened his grip around her waist. _She really needs to toughen up. I didn't kick her that hard. _He thought. I heard a growl erupt in my throat, but it was low, nobody else could have heard it. How could he hurt her like that? Why would anyone hurt something so beautiful. I froze realizing I had just called her beautiful. I shook my head trying to get rid of the images of her face. I can't call her things like that, she is just another girl in another school. She is nothing. "See you at lunch." I heard him say. I couldn't help but look at her. Her face looked like it had turned to stone as she watched him walk away. I needed to know why she was staying with him. I stared at her and concentrated on her thoughts. Blank. That could not be right. I closed my eye's and tried even harder but there was nothing. She turned to wipe her tears. All I could no was stare at her porcelain-like face. There must be something wrong with me.

"Edward, are you ok?" Alice asked watching my expression. I couldn't keep my eye's off of her and she was staring back at me. I just wanted to take away her pain but I couldn't. I could never do that to anyone ever again. It isn't fair on them and I could never do something like that to Bella. She was everything to me and I ruined her. "Edward?" I heard Alice call me. "What is wrong?" I looked at her and saw that she was now following my gaze to where the girl was. It had finally hit me, the full impact of me not being able to read her thought's. I just nodded my head in disbelief.

"Dad, please." Renesmee pleaded. I swallowed hard before I opened my mouth.

"I can't read her mind." I whispered. Then Alice gripped my hand in shock. She knew what that meant too. She knew the only person's mind I could not read was Bella's. If my heart was beating I was sure it would have burst out of my chest. Carlisle's very words replayed in my mind.

"Maybe, when you find someone you are suppose to be with, someone who needs you, you are not suppose to be able to read their mind."

"Oh, God, Edward." She breathed as she stared at me with wide eye's. Then, her face turned blank and I had a feeling that this was one vision I did not want to see.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys thanks for reading. I know it had been awhile since I wrote anything on this story I was more concentrated on my other one and was trying to think of a few ideas to where exactly the story line to this one was heading. I have started to write the next chapter so it should be up within the next couple of days. I will update regularly after that, I promise. Thanks again for reading.

xx


	7. Diversion

Eleni's P.O.V.

Lunch, finally. This day was going all too slow. I just wanted it to end so I could go home and face whatever drama waited for me there.

I had never in my life seen anyone jump so fast from their seat when the bell rang. No not me, the new Edward guy. Their was something seriously wrong with him. I had a strange feeling I was his problem but I had no idea why. I managed maybe three sentences out of him in English class and then nothing. But he was the least of my worries today. If he kept it up though, I did not know how long my patience could last.

"Okay!" I breathed to myself as he swept past me. Someone was in a rush somewhere. "Ow." I moaned as I stretched for my bag.

"Are you ok, Eleni?" Ms. Crimmons asked me, a true concern in her voice. I had always got on with my English teacher, probably because I was so interested in the subject.

I swallowed hard trying to drown away the pain before I answered her. "I am fine, thanks." I smiled and headed towards the door.

"Are you sure?" She persisted. I hated when people did that. I knew she was only concerned but could she not just accept my answer. "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Honestly, I'm fine."

She shrugged and dropped the topic of conversation. I took that as a chance to escape the class.

The lunch room was full, like always. It seems that every group had their own table and God forbid you might go near their space. I thought it was stupid.

I smiled as I saw my friend Jodie wave enthusiastically in my direction, her wide grin almost lighting up the dull lunch room.

"Hey." I greeted her as I slumped my bag on the floor. The weight of the thing would bring down a ship. I placed my body into the seat across from her. "Where is everyone?" I noticed it was only the two of us sitting at the table, nobody else was there.

"Some of them are getting their lunch. I think some of the guys had to stay behind in gym for something." She informed me.

"Oh." I breathed.

We were both silent for a long moment until I realized she was staring at me with such intensity I thought her eye's were going to explode. "You ok?"

"What did he do to you, Eleni?" I gasped at her question. That was something I was not expecting. I bit down on my lip to control the trembling. How did she know about that? I had never said anything to anyone and I was sure it wasn't Joe who told her.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed and looked away.

"You can hardly walk. You think you can hide something like that? His finger prints were on your wrists the last time, for God's sake, Eleni." I swallowed hard in my best attempts to get rid of the lump that had formed in my throat. The lump that was threatening to choke me.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't. All I could feel was hot air swirl around in my mouth. What was I suppose to say to that?

"BOO!" I jumped with a sharp intake of breath as two hands wrapped around my shoulder's. I looked around and was greeted with a soft kiss on the cheek. "Hey." He smiled as if nothing had ever happened. It was like he was sprinkled with some sort of dust when he was around other people. A dust the made him everything but the evil young man he was when he was with me.

I closed my eye's for a moment and took three deep breaths, trying to get my heart rate back to normal. "Hi." I replied coldly. Today I could not be nice to him. It was impossible to be the slightest bit tolerant towards him today.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" He asked, as he munched on his crisps. I opened my mouth to respond but Jodie beat me to it.

"Oh Eleni is coming around to mine tonight. Didn't she tell you?" We both looked at her. All she did was smile at me.

"Yeah, sorry, it must have slipped my mind." I said turning to him. "We had it planned since last week."

"What about your sister? Don't you usually watch her when you get home from school?" He questioned. I knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was trying to find a loop hole in our story.

"She is bringing her to mine of course. She can play with my brother while we study." Wow, she was good.

He turned to me searching my face for any clues. I just smiled in response.

"Someone's got it all figured it out." He snarled under his breath.

One by one our table filled and the loud noises of voices slowly filled my ears. I blocked them out though. I had no idea what Jodie wanted me at her house for.

All too fast lunch past and the bell rang.

"See you later." He whispered in my ear as he placed my bag on my back.

"Yeah." I breathed. I said goodbye to the rest of my friends, well apart from Jodie, we both had History next, another one of my favorite subjects. I knew this was the time to ask her exactly what she was planning.

"Jodie, what was that?" I caught her arm and pulled her out of the way of the students on their way to class. "Why exactly am I going to your's tonight?"

"You're not." She said and my eye's widened with interest. "Well, you can drop Suzie off at mine, my mom will keep an eye on her because I know your mom is working."

"Ok, but what about me and you?"

"Me and you, sweetie." She waved her finger back and forth between us both. "I am bringing you to the hospital."


	8. Imagine Reality

"Hey sweetie." I chimed, opening the front door to my little sister. Her hazel eye's shone with excitement as her lips curved up into a wide smile. I could have sworn her long blond hair was tied back this morning, now, it just looked messy with a few hair clips dangling from it.

I winced as she slammed her body into me - in a loving way but it still hurt.

"Thanks Ruth." I shouted from the door and waved with Suzie's arms still wrapped firmly around me. Ruth was the child minder who took Suzie until I came home from school on the days my mom had to work late. She smiled and drove off.

"Have a good day?" I asked as I lead her into the kitchen.

"Ugh!" She grunted. What was that about? Sometimes my eight year old sister acted more like a teenage strop than I did.

"What's up with you?" I raised my eyebrows in true interest. She grunted again as she lifted her small body onto the high stool at the kitchen counter.

"Boys." She sighed, placing her head in her hands. Whoa! When did that happen? She was eight, boys were not suppose to be a problem. Oh no, she was not about to even go there, I wouldn't let it. I heard about the whole _catch a boy kiss a boy _games they play in the school playground. I usually shied away from games like that when I was small. Now, looking at her blond locks fall loosely around her hands, I felt a sudden pang of.... Well, I don't know what it was exactly but it made me want to wrap my arms around her and hold her tight, then lock her away in her room until she was eighteen.

I decided the best thing to do was to go along with her, figure out what her problem was. The sadness she carried looked too big for her face.

"What happened?" I asked softly, trying my best to suppress the giggle bubbling in my throat.

"Brady, he dumped me." She shrugged. I almost choked. I slapped the palm of my hand against my chest.

"What are you going to do about that?" She was definitely growing up way too fast.

"Tie his shoe laces together under his desk." A cheeky grin curved onto her lips. Now that was something I could not control the laughter for. I held up my hand for a high five and she giggled uncontrollably as she slapped my palm.

She was a feisty one. No man was ever going to mess with her. But wasn't that what I always said. I was always the girl who knew when to say when. I was the girl who never let anyone get in the way of what she wanted. Where had she gone? It surprised me then at how fast and unnoticed the old me disappeared. Now, if I felt anyone's touch I flinched and backed away. I get on with my work like always, I get good grades but not for the same reasons as before. When I got good grades before it was because I was truly interested in learning, now, I get good grades to distract myself. I throw myself into school work to make excuses why I can't go out at night and to not think of the other things that are going on in my life. I wanted the old me back.

I made a promise to both myself and my sister right then, that I would do everything in my power to protect her from the evil in life. I would never let her sink into what I had become. I already did my best to hide her from my mother's drinking habits but I couldn't stop her from seeing everything. I couldn't stop her from hurting.

"Guess where you are going?" I said excitingly, knocking myself out of my depression moment.

Her hazel eye's lit up like a Christmas tree. "Where?"

"You are going to Jodie's house for a couple of hours. You can play with her brother, Scott. I know it will be hard for you to be around another boy but I got some business I need to take care of."

I smiled as I watched her clap her hand's enthusiastically. She loved going around to Jodie's house. Suzie and Scott were the same age. Jodie had called when she got home and told her that her mom would only love Suzie around for a few hours. She told her we were studying for exams. Giving her the real reason may have turned out a bit complicated - ok maybe a lot of complicated. Jodie's mom was a counselor and she met women with abusive partners everyday. I often heard her talk about them with so much bitterness she looked like she had sucked hundreds of lemons.

"You want something to eat?"

"No, Ruth gave me something. I'm not hungry." She said jumping from the stool. "Can we go to Jodie's now?" She asked, growing more impatient by the second.

I nodded and she grabbed my car keys on the table. I wrote my mom a quick note explaining everything, leaving out the part with me and the hospital and locked up everything in the house and followed her out to the car where she was already seated and belted securely up in the back of my black mini. I slid myself in carefully, making sure not to hit anywhere that would cause me pain. Suzie was extremely observant. "My keys." I held on my hand and she handed them to me. I was surprised she hadn't tried to start the car by herself.

The drive to Jodie's was short, only about five minutes. Suzie sang happily at the top of her lungs in the back to some Miley Cyrus song.

I pulled up outside the house and got out, letting Suzie run up the steps in front of me. Before I could even knock, Jodie swung open the door. Her heart shaped face looking serious and all business. Her auburn hair was tied neatly back in a pony tail. She smiled and gave Suzie a quick hug before showing her where Scott was. She slipped her arms into the sleeves of her purple coat and closed the door behind her.

"What's the rush?" I said holding out my hands.

"You are in serious pain and badly hurt and I want to find out how bad." She locked her eye's with mine. She was truly concerned and I loved her for that. I just didn't want to be dragging her into this. I didn't want her getting hurt too.

"Thanks." I whispered, feeling the lump form in my throat.

"You're my best friend. I am not going to allow you be bullied by that.... that...." Her cheeks flushed pink as her anger made the frustration boil through her. "Bastard." She blurted. I gasped and my eye's widened. That was a first. Jodie never said a bad word in her life, well apart from when she was angry but it sounded weird hearing her say it. It was like it was coming from somebody else's mouth and she was miming.

The laughter was something I could not hold in, but the pain it caused me was something I had to make it stop for. "You are so bold. Half an hour in the naughty corner for you." I teased.

"Shut up!" She smiled before tugging at my arm and guiding me down the steps to her blue Peugeot.

She pulled into an empty driving space outside St. Andrews hospital. It looked empty - for once. It was beginning to get dark and light mist was hitting against the windscreen. I could tell she was staring at me, I could feel the intensity of it.

"You still have not showed me, you know?"

"Showed you what?" I asked, confusion written all over my face.

"The bruises." I swallowed hard. I wasn't about to show my best friend the way my stomach was practically painted black and blue.

"Don't be so stupid, it's nothing. I have no idea why you dragged yourself all this way, anywho." I said casually, hoping she wouldn't press on me showing her. I should be so lucky.

"Show me, Eleni. I will see them when you are in with the doctor anyway." She demanded.

"You are not coming in with me."

"You really want to argue with me on this one. I want to know what it wrong with you. I am here to help. Besides, you will come out and tell me it was nothing because you hate people fussing over you and you never complain. You should complain more, at least that way the people who care for you most won't have to watch out for every time you are walking funny or when you hardly say two words throughout the day because you are too scared even breathing will cause you pain." Wow, she knew me too well.

"I'll show you inside." I promised. "And you can come in when the doctor calls me."

"I was coming in anyway." She muttered, as she got out of the car. Before I could say any more she was at my side helping me out. I felt my cheeks get hot as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Honestly, I am fine." I breathed but I was already out. I smiled at her gratefully.

I squinted as the bright lights of the hospital practically slapped me in the face. The waiting room was empty. Jodie walked ahead of me and started talking to the elderly lady in reception. The gray haired woman smiled at her and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Doctor will be with us in a minute." She informed me as she took a seat beside me.

I waited patiently, tapping my foot on the white tiled floor. I hated hospitals, they gave me the creeps. They smelled of disinfectant and rubber gloves. My stomach felt like it was turning in knots. I was nervous and I had no idea why. Maybe it was because I had to go in and explain to a doctor that I am here because I am an idiot and I let my boyfriend beat me up because if I break up with him he will hurt my friends to get back at me. Great, that was going to go down wonderful. So wonderful it was going to be like swallowing rubber.

"Eleni Ryans." I jerked at the call of my name. I stood up and was greeted with very familiar eye's. They looked like topaz jewels. His blond hair was cut neatly and combed carefully. His white coat almost the same color as his skin.

I almost stumbled when a very familiar face flashed across my mind. Those eye's, they were unmistakable. So beautiful, just like his face. Edward! _Stop it Eleni, _I shouted to myself in my head.

"I am Doctor Cullen." His friendly smile made me relax immediately. He held out his hand. I looked at it, confused for a moment as to what exactly I was to do. He has to be related to him. It can't be just coincidence that they were both that beautiful with the same second name but he looked way too young to be his father. An uncle - maybe?

"Oh sorry." I smiled awkwardly, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, finally realizing he wanted me to shake his hand.

He smiled back. "This way." He guided me down the hall. "Now if you don't mind my son is helping me out today, learning a few things for himself, so he will be present during the examination. "

"No I don't mind. Whatever gets you into college." I smiled.

I turned into a large office style room with an examination bed in the center. Jodie was following close behind.

Then, for the second time today - I stopped dead in my tracks. The image of Edward's face was no longer just an image - it was reality. It was so real his perfection stood right in front of me.


	9. Look Forward To Tomorrow

I looked like a complete and utter idiot. I just stood there and stared at him. Hello? What the hell was I doing? I still did not know if it was the shock of seeing him or the fact that he was so unbelievably gorgeous. I did have to get that thought out of my head but a girl could look.

"Oh my God! It's the new guy." Jodie whispered in my ear. Did he just smile? He must have been thinking something funny because there was no way he could have heard her.

I glanced at her quickly interrupting our staring contest, confirming I had already established that point.

"Eleni, right?" Doctor Cullen interrupted.

"Yeah and this is Jodie." I pointed to Jodie, still sounding like I was in a daze.

"Unusual name you have. Come, take a seat over here for me." I walked slowly to the examination bed in the center of the room. I tried my best not to scream as I pulled my weak limbs onto the leather.

Edwards hadn't moved an inch. If I didn't know any better I'd say he wasn't breathing. Maybe he just didn't like me.

"So why is it exactly you are here?" Doctor Cullen asked, pulling over a seat in front of me.

"Because her boyfriend is a pig and thinks she is a punching bag." Jodie blurted, after taking a seat in the corner of the room. I threw my biggest death glare in her direction.

I swallowed hard. "I have a mouth." I pointed. "Sorry, Jodie is pretending to be my mother tonight." I said looking back to the doctor.

He smiled weakly but obviously still worried to what she had just said.

"Where exactly are you hurt, Eleni?" His whole face was drenched in concern.

"My stomach is bruised, maybe my back." I said softly, lowering my head to the ground.

"Ok, I need to ask you a few more questions but before I do I need to have a look at you." Oh great. The new guy was standing two feet away and just learned that I was an idiot who couldn't stand up for herself. My eye's traveled to Edward who was staring at me with so much intensity I thought the space between us was going to explode.

"Eleni, would you like me to leave?" He asked softly, still staring at me. It scared me that when he said my name every inch of me tingled.

"Ah," I opened my mouth but I couldn't say no to him. Something about the way he looked at me made me feel safe. "No, it's ok." I breathed and he smiled gently but enough to send me the encouragement I needed. NO! He wasn't here for me, he was here for himself, so he could get into college. Snap out of it, Eleni.

"Ok if you could just lye back?" Doctor Cullen stood up and patted the top of the bed. I winced as my stiff and sore muscles stretched. I closed my eye's as he lifted my t-shirt to just under my bra.

"Oh my God." Doctor Cullen took a deep breath.

"Eleni, look what he has done to you." That was Jodie, sounding closer than before. I still hadn't opened my eye's and I didn't want to.

I knew what it looked like. Blue and purple map like bruises painted onto my skin.

I gasped and screamed as Doctor Cullen pressed two fingers right into my ribs. But then - my screams suddenly stopped as ice cold fingers laced in between mine.

"Ssh, it's ok." Edward said, soothing me with his gentle touch. I opened my eye's only to see him stare straight back down at me. I couldn't breath. I watched him swallow hard as his own breathing began return to its natural pace. His other hand was clinched in a tight fist.

I couldn't make a sound after that. Doctor Cullen continued to exam me but I couldn't scream. The pain was excruciating but that didn't stop me from feeling his touch and breathing in everything about him.

"You are going to be ok." He assured me. Even though I knew deep down his words were not only lies but were part of his job to tell me that, it still did not stop my heart fluttering when he looked at me or make my breathing stop when he rubbed his thumb against my hand.

"I am going to send you for an x-ray for your ribs to be safe. I think they are just bruised but I still want to be sure." Doctor Cullen smiled, then, he turned to face Jodie. "Jodie would you mind if I spoke to you outside for a moment?" She nodded, still staring at me in disbelief. She was really going to kill Joe next time she saw him. "Edward will be able to ask you a few questions about the injuries and what you can do for them."

As they left I pulled my t-shirt down and sat up. His firm but yet gentle grip was around my shoulders helping me. I smiled gratefully as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. He stood there for a moment and just stared at me. I had to remind myself to breathe, I had never seen anyone so beautiful in all my life. His girlfriend must be a model because there was no way that man was single.

"Why don't you walk?" He asked, keeping his gaze. I knew what he meant. Why wasn't I running for my life?

"Not fair on everyone else if I do." I answered honestly. His gaze became deeper, as if he was trying to study my face for something. "Let's just say Joe isn't the type that lets go of things without a fight." I continued.

His eye's narrowed in confusion.

"I tried to walk away but then he started hurting the people I love the most and it just wasn't worth it. I would prefer for him to hurt me than to hurt the most important people in my life just to get to me. Works out easier and safer for everyone."

"Apart from you." He added.

I inhaled deeply. "Yeah, apart from me."

"Do you love him?"

I was a bit taken back by that question. Nobody had ever asked me that before not even myself. "I did." I answered. Why did I feel like I had to tell him this? "Now? No because if he loved me he wouldn't show me the way he does. I know you are thinking that I am a complete nut case for staying with him but I don't think I could live with myself if a person I loved got hurt because of me." And for the first time, he looked like he understood what I was saying. His face suddenly flooded with remorse.

"I know exactly what you mean. I just don't get how anybody could hurt someone so beautiful." He said softly, it was almost a whisper. My heart started doing double flips in my chest as my breath suddenly became heavier escaping my through mouth. His eye's lowered to my lips. Whoa, bad sign, bad sign!

"I thought you were suppose to ask me questions about my injuries." I whispered, lost in his gaze. I couldn't think of anything else. I was trying to get out of looking at him for much longer in fear I might collapse and that was the only thing I could think of to distract him.

"So did I." He agreed, so quiet I could just about hear him. My distraction techniques were not working.

"All set?" I jumped as Jodie's high pitched voice filled the small room. I turned around and nodded. I closed my eye's and took three deep in my best attempts to get my breathing back to normal. They opened to the sound of a soft chuckle.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing." He laughed again. I could feel my lips curving up into a smile. I bit down on my lip - a habit I have when I am confused or trying to figure something out.

"Well, stop laughing then, people will think your crazy. Not a good sign when you start laughing at nothing" I pointed out and smiled.

"Too late I have already gone crazy."

"Great. I am in a room with a crazy man. And I thought my worries had calmed down slightly." I said sarcastically.

"Oh believe me your worries have only just begun." He said sounding somewhat serious.

"Eleni, there is an x-ray room ready for you just down the corridor." Doctor Cullen interrupted. I smiled and slipped my body off of the bed.

"See you tomorrow, Eleni." Edward said softly just before I left.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I agreed.

And for once, I started to look forward to tomorrow.


	10. Promises

"Bruised ribs. I will prescribe some cream." Doctor Cullen declared as he entered his office, holding the x-ray results. He scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to me. "Hand that in at the pharmacy." He pulled out his chair and positioned his body into the black leather. "Eleni, I need to suggest helplines. They are a lot of people you could talk to." He said smiling gently, locking his fingers together on the desk.

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen, but I will be fine." I assured him. He didn't look so convinced.

"While you were having your x-ray's done, your friend, Jodie, told me that you might have trouble getting away from him."

Leave it to Jodie to spill the beans.

"Honestly I will be fine." I smiled gratefully. "I will handle it."

"I am not suppose to talk to you like this, it is strictly doctor." He rolled his eye's. "But my grand-daughter, Renesmee came home speaking of you today."

I stared at him confused. Did he just call Renesmee his grand-daughter? "Your Grand-daughter?" I asked, confused. My voice filling the room.

"Oh excuse me," He chuckled and waved his hand dismissively, "I meant to say my daughter. Long shifts." He explained. "Anyway, she seems to have stricken a friendship with you. And I am guessing you know my son Edward."

"Yes." I nodded and blushed, thinking back to the very sticky situation he walked in on not so long ago or was it? Maybe that was just my imagination running wild. Why would someone so drop dead gorgeous want to be that close to me? Definitely my imagination.

"Well, you are always welcome at our house, Eleni." He interrupted my thoughts. "Don't hesitate in calling. My wife loves new people around the house." He grinned lovingly.

I stared at him a moment, soon realizing he meant everything he said and it wasn't something he felt obliged to say. He sounded genuinely concerned for a safety and it touched me, probably more than it should have. The last time someone had looked out for me like that, apart from Jodie, was my dad before he died.

Doctor Cullen reminded me of my father in a lot ways, the way he cared for people and his kindness.

I shook my head letting the thoughts of my father seep away before they got the better of me.

"Thank you!" I whispered, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. "I better get going, it's getting late and I have to get my sister home." I explained, standing from the chair. It was only seven thirty but Suzie had school in the morning and I still had some homework to finish.

"No problem." He rose, shaking my hand gently. "And remember what I said." He reminded me before I left the room.

I nodded and smiled before closing the door behind me.

"Ready?" I asked. Jodie was sitting in the waiting area, looking bored and tired.

"Uh huh." She agreed. "Everything ok?" She questioned as we walked out into the misty air. I liked the rain - well to a certain degree. I loved it when it was like this, just misty, it is refreshing. When it pours down - I don't like that so much, same thing as having a shower.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"What did he say was wrong with you?" She tried to help me into the car but I brushed her off.

"Brushed ribs." I informed her as she sat in, brushing the moisture through her hair.

"Shit, Eleni. Bruised ribs. What kind of animal is he?" She shouted. "I am going to kick his ass tomorrow."

"Ok Karate Kid, before you start planning your karate chops, let me talk to him first." I chuckled.

"Oh no no no." She waved her finger in my face. "You are not stepping anywhere near him." She ordered.

"Jodie, I have to. I need to talk to him, its the only way. I don't want anybody else getting hurt."

"That's your problem." She began before I could say anything else. "Always thinking of other people. This is about you, everyone else will be fine. He isn't beating everyone else black and blue."

I sighed. "Jodie, if something happens I will ring the police straight away but you have to act like you don't know anything. Please." I begged.

She stared at me for a long moment, searching my face for something but I didn't know what. "Ok." She nodded and started the car.

We didn't speak of it anymore on our way home. I listened to Jodie complain about her college options. She was funny when she was angry, her nose wrinkled making her eye's smaller and her cheeks turned pink from frustration.

"Jodie." I called before she placed the key in her front door. "Thank you. You have been amazing to me."

"Don't be stupid." She shrugged as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"After thanking her mother for keeping Suzie, I secured her into the back seat of my car. I was half way to my house and I could hear her gentle snoring in the back. She was exhausted.

I pulled into the drive of my house and as much as I would have loved not to wake her, I couldn't lift her all the way to her bedroom.

"Snoozy Suzie." I joked, shaking her a little. She stirred a little but went straight back into a deep sleep. How could she do that? Jodie's house was hardly five minutes away and already she was in dreamland. "Come on sweetie, we are home." Her eye's fluttered open, and for a moment all she done was stare at me as if she was trying to recognize who I was.

She sighed deeply and yawned. "You should have just left me in the car." She complained as she dragged her small legs out of the car.

"Hardly Suzie. You would wake during the night and scream the street down." I laughed.

"Mmm." Was all she managed as she placed her hand in mine.

I didn't need keys, the door was already slightly open. All the appropriate lights and lamps were on in each room. Our house was cosy, I give my mother that much, she made the most of it. Pity she is falling over while trying.

"Come on sleepy head, lets get you up to bed." I said tugging her lightly to the left towards the stairs.

"Suzie, come here sweetie." I heard my mother's slurred words as she just about managed to step out of the kitchen without staggering. "You have fun at Jodie's?" She asked, bending down to give Suzie a hug. I could smell the Vodka from where I was standing. Her blond hair was falling onto her face and her blue eye's were glazed over. She had removed her work blazer but her fitted skirt and shirt were still on.

"I am going to get her to bed." I said as I gripped Suzie's hand and lead her towards the stairs.

"I haven't seen her all day and you want to take her away from me. Is that what you are trying to do? Take her away from me?"

I rolled my eye's and grunted. She always started this crap. She started talking about things that only existed in her drunken state of a world.

"Go up stairs and get ready for bed sweetie. I will be up in a minute to read you a story." I whispered to Suzie and she obliged. Her eye's were already closing.

"I am not trying to start anything, Mom and you know that."

"Oh yes you are Eleni. Always taking her places, for all I know you are probably telling her things to make her hate me."

I bit down on the inside of my cheek. "Really Mom? Are you really going to start this crap? Suzie loves you and so do I but I be damned if I am going to make her sit here and watch you push away everything you have with a bottle of Vodka or whatever you can get your hands on. Because right now, you can hardly take care of yourself, how do you expect to take care of an eight year old too?"

I could see the anger in her was boiling and I knew what was coming next. She rose her hand to slap me but I caught her wrist before it came in contact with my skin. "Go sit down, Mom. Throw cold water on your face or something. Now, I am going to read a story to your daughter." I spat before running up the stairs. I could see her stagger back into the kitchen, cursing something under her breath.

"Is Mommy going to be ok?" Suzie asked, as I picked up her book and laid in the bed beside her.

"Yeah, of course she is. She is just really tired. She is like you, she gets really grumpy when she is tired." I poked her and she giggled loudly. She settled down after that and before I knew it the familiar sound of her gentle snoring was filling the room. I kissed her gently on the forehead, switched off the light and closed the door.

I decided to finish my history homework before I went back downstairs. I couldn't face another argument with her right now.

The homework hadn't been as long as I expected. We were studying modern American history - the Montgomery Bus Boycott. History was one of my favorite subjects, that along with English. I always found myself asking "what if?" It probably intrigued me more than it should have. I was a bit of a history freak.

I closed my eye's and took three deep breaths before going down stairs to face up to her. She wasn't like this everyday but five day out of seven she was as bad. Nothing seemed to hit her bad enough to wake her up and tell her she needed to stop.

"I need to.... to.... ta.... talk to you, Eleni." She pointed at me as I approached the kitchen. She stood up slamming her palm against the table.

"Ok be quiet, Suzie is asleep." I warned.

But then her face became suddenly paler. Her lips trembled and her knees buckled. I knew what was coming, it happened many times before.

I ran to her side and then she collapsed into my arms. Her eye's rolling in her head until they closed. She had blacked out.

I stood there for a minute or two until her eye's finally fluttered open. "Ok, Mom, I need you to help me out here." I said softly into her ear. "Put one arm around my neck. We are going to get you upstairs." She groaned as I pulled her to my side, her weight resting on my body. Every inch of her relying on me.

It was times like this I reminded myself why I was here. To keep her alive, to keep her breathing, because as much as I hated to admit it, I needed her just as much as she needed me. I already lost one parent, I don't know what I would do if I lost another. I loved her more than life itself and I would do anything for her. Unfortunately, AA meetings and throwing her alcohol down the drain didn't work so instead I just waited around until moments like this happened, so I could be here to help in another way.

I could feel the beads of sweat run down my neck as I finally got to the top of the stairs. I sat her on the toilet in the bathroom whilst I turned on the shower and turned down the temperature to cold. Her face was going white again and I knew I needed to get her in the shower. I lifted her body up, forcing her stand. Then, I stood her into the shower, not caring to remove her clothes, I didn't have the time.

The minute the cold water hit her face, she sputtered and started cursing. She was coming around. "You are going to be ok, Mom, now shut up."

"I'm sorry sweetie." She cried onto my shoulder. "I love you Eleni, you know that right?"

"I know Mom, I love you too. But I can't always be here to help you, you have to start helping yourself. I am going to go down stairs and get you coffee." I was soaked myself now.

"I will, I promise. I will get help." She spoke after me.

For a moment I almost believed her. But her promises were broken too often.


	11. Boundaries

Edward's P.O.V.

"Oh my God, Edward you almost kissed her." Alice squealed happily as I opened the door to my Volvo.

"Could you keep your voice down, please!" I demanded through gritted teeth. "And I would prefer if you didn't check up on me all the time." She was right, of course, I did almost kiss Eleni back at the hospital. It had been hard not to. Her eye's were such a dark blue, I would almost call them charcoal. I couldn't help myself from touching her when I saw her scream. I needed to sooth her. It was like a natural instinct that just took over me and what scared me the most is was the feeling I got from touching her. It was like I woke up. Every inch of me tingled with some sort of electricity. Of course I had to hold my breath for the first couple of minutes she was standing there but when I saw the pain written on her face, her lids hiding her amazing eye's, the protection I felt towards her over powered everything else. I couldn't feel anything else in that time. All I wanted was to snap her boyfriend's neck in half. Dirty scumbag.

But she looked so venerable and so damn beautiful. I had to remind myself that it was a mistake that I couldn't allow to happen again.

Bella!

Her name continued to scream in my head. The love of my very existence. How could I do something like that to her?

"Oh shut up! You get to read my mine, I get to sneak into your future. It is only fair." Alice chimed, interrupting my thought's. "Told you my visions came true." She smirked.

I rolled my eye's and exhaled loudly. "Where is Renesmee?" I asked, running up the steps to our new house. It was very similar to the house we had in Forks, not like the last house we had in Canada. It was large and spacious. Topped off with some of my mother's signature decorating. The house was designed in warm colours. Lots of browns, gold and creams.

"Hey Dad." Renesmee smiled as she glided down the stairs gracefully, rubbing her tired eye's.

"Hi, Ness." I greeted her with a kiss on the forehead.

"Where is Grandpa?" She asked, staring up at me. Her big chocolate eye's made images of her mother flash in my mind, making the guilt almost kill me.

"Still at the hospital sweetie. Finished your homework?"

"Uh huh." She yawned, as she stumbled into the kitchen. Something else she inherited from her mother - her clumsiness.

I laughed lightly under my breath watching her try to catch Emse's vase of Lillis. I caught it before it could fall and smash to pieces.

She sighed with relief. "Thanks dad." She blinked. "Can always rely on you." She flashed her signature grin, that would, for sure make any man weak at the knees. It was the smile she used to get her way or get out of trouble. And it always worked.

Oh I love when I win. I could hear Emmett think.

Rematch tomorrow. There is no way he is getting away with that. Jasper said.

They had obviously just had a wrestling match. They were both sore losers when it came to fighting.

Dad! I heard Renesmee call in her mind. I was down the hall and in the kitchen in less than a second.

"You ok?" I questioned.

"Calm down, Dad. I just want to talk to you." She laughed. Ok, how am I going to say this. She asked herself. I was going to question what she was talking about but that would just be reminding her that I could read her mind. Resulting in her having a screaming match about her privacy.

"Alice told me about her vision." She breathed.

I rolled my eye's. I should have known. Alice probably had the whole house told by now. She could see something happening between myself and Eleni but I knew that was not going to happen. Not again.

"Alice's vision's change, Renesmee."

"I know." She whispered and lowered her head to the ground. "But come on, Dad. I didn't know, Mom. And as much as I would have loved to have known her and had a relationship with her, I do know from hearing stories from you and the rest of the family that she loved you so so much. She wouldn't have wanted you to be alone for eternity." She stayed silent for a moment, even her mind was silent. "I hate seeing you like this, Dad." Tears welled in her eye's.

"Ness I..." I began but she cut me off.

"Just listen, Dad. I can see how much you loved, Mom. But I can almost see how much guilt you carry. It wasn't your fault, Dad."

"It wasn't your's either, baby." I interrupted. I always knew from Renesmee's thoughts that she blamed herself for her mother's death, it was something she always carried with her, something that nobody could take away, no matter how hard we tried.

"Yeah." She breathed but I could tell it didn't ease the pain. "But anyway, you loved her a lot, you still love her. Even Jake talks about how much you two loved each other. But she wouldn't have wanted you like this. She would have wanted you to move on." She smiled gently. "Give Eleni a chance, Dad. She is a good person and she needs your help. Even I could see the attraction you had towards her. I just wanted to say that to you in case you were worried about me and what I would think. And I want to see you happy. That too much too to ask for?" Her lips curved up into a crocked smile.

"I can't hurt her, Ness."

"Well don't." She said casually, shrugging her shoulders, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"It's too complicated. I can't bring her into this. I can't do it again." I could hear the remorse in my voice. I tried to stay strong for Renesmee's sake but sometimes it was difficult.

"It's not that you can't. You just won't. So uncomplicate things. Just give her a chance, Dad. Give yourself a chance." She said seriously.

"I am starting to wonder who the parent is here." I laughed and she joined in.

"I am just asking." She winked. "Anyway I am off to bed." She touched her hand to my cheek showing me the image she always showed me before she went to bed. The first time I held her in my arms. There was so much love in the image. And even though I had just lost Bella, I couldn't stop the over-whelming feeling that gripped me that day. I could never blame Renesmee, even thinking it made me want to smash something. From that day on, she was my life, she was everything I lived for.

I love you, she told me through her thought's.

"I love you, too." I whispered before she turned to leave.

Through the night everything she had said played over and over in my mind. I couldn't do it to Bella but was Nessie right when she said she would have wanted me to move on?

Maybe, but before I knew it, the daylight was breaking through the dark clouds. It was six in the morning. Suddenly, that feeling returned in my stomach - like currents of electricity that made me feel alive, somehow. I couldn't figure out what it was until I realized I wasn't allowing myself to figure out what it was. It was because I had to go to school - well not exactly because of that but the person everyone seemed to creating a fuss about was at that school. The girl that I felt so unbelievably protective over.

It was starting to scare me that I had to admit to myself that the one thing I wanted, I wouldn't allow myself to have.

* * *

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading, suscribing and commenting. You guys are great. I just wanted to put in something small in Edward's P.O.V. I have to tell you, most of this story will be in Eleni's P.O.V., but I will throw in some Edward when it is needed.  
Again, thank you so much.  
Laura-Ashley!!!  
xxx


	12. Scary Idea!

Eleni's P.O.V.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ugh! I hated mornings.

My face was smothered against my pillow, my knotted brown, last night straight, but now matted hair was trailing against the pillow. I move around a lot in my sleep.

The alarm continued to beep, filling my room with unnecessary noises.

I reached over lazily, searching my bedside locker for the stupid black annoyance. How could something so friggin' small make such a big noise? Reminded me of Jodie sometimes.

Finally, I found it. I usually couldn't find the button but hit it hard enough off of the ground and it soon stops. Concludes in having to buy a new alarm clock but right now that did not matter.

I kicked the heavy cover from my body, shivering as the cold morning air swept past me.

The dull light crept through the gap in the purple curtains. I didn't have to be a psychic to know it was raining outside. I could hear it pelt against my window.

Another day in paradise.

Lazily, I swung my tired legs over the side of the bed and reluctantly sat up.

Whoa, too fast. My room started swirling. I closed my eye's for a few moments hoping it would be gone when I opened them.

Good it did.

I jumped when I heard moans coming from beside me.

"Christ." I breathed, trying to get my pulse back to its normal speed.

My mother was sprawled across the other side of the bed. I had forgotten I put her into my bed last night to watch her. That reminded me why I was so tired. I went to sleep two hours ago.

I always had a fear she would throw up in her sleep. Watching her was the only thing I could do.

My mother rarely missed work, but today would have to be an exception. My mother was an advertising executive and loved her job. She very good at it too. Funny thing is she never looks hungover going to work and always gets the job done. She is charge most of the time.

Last night was one of her really bad nights. One of the nights when she actually looks at me instead of looking through me. My mother always saw me as the daddy's girl. I think I reminded her of him too much.

My father was my mother's first love and she his. They were together since high school. Went to the same college so they could be close to each other. Moved in together, got married and had me and Suzie. She missed him, I could see that. The pain was written in her eye's. But she never tried to help herself.

Everything was perfect until suddenly he wasn't here anymore. My father died in a car accident almost two years ago.

He had to work late. It was the first of December and the ice was thick on the roads. A drunk truck driver tried to over take him. When he saw another car coming towards him he tried to pull back in but skidded, hitting both my father's car and the other car. He and the driver in the other car skidded right into each other. Both cars flipped on impact.

The truck driver survived. Lucky for his family they still had a husband and father.

My father died on his way to the hospital.

The other drivers name was Chris Miller. A twenty-one year old Law student who was home from University for the weekend. He had his girlfriend in the car with him. Luckily she survived.

Chris Miller died at the scene.

He was Joe's eldest brother.

Joe and I were not dating at the time. We weren't even friends but we did attend the same school. Had some classes together. It wasn't until the after the funerals did we start really bonding and for awhile he was my best friend, then my boyfriend. Now, my worst nightmare.

He was angry and bitter just like my mother. But found other ways to express it. Evidently, taking it out on me.

I had called him last night and told him there was no need in him picking me up this morning. I knew he didn't believe me for a second that I was only studying with Jodie last night but he had nothing to go on to accuse me of anything else.

Getting away from him was going to be hard but it had to be done. Watching Suzie's face last night reminded me that she needed me. And my mother needed me too. I couldn't be distracted by what Joe was doing to me.

My father always thought me how to be independent and stand on my own two feet. That I could do. But he also thought me how to stand up for myself and lately I was doing no such thing.

I was determined to now, though. And when I had something in my head, I was going to do it no matter what.

I picked up my cell phone and started dialing the number of my mother's office floor.

Marie was the sectaries name and she had been there ever since I could remember. She was an elderly woman but she treated us like family.

I knew she would be there, she was always there early.

"Hello." She answered, her firm voice filling the speakers.

"Hey, Marie, it Eleni."

"Oh hello, dear. How are you? I haven't seen you in so long." I smiled hearing her cheery voice.

"Yeah I know sorry about that. I promise to come by the house someday to see you and Jim." I promised.

Jim was her husband. A man that at first glance you would be intimidated by but when you got to know him he was the cutest thing ever. Yes, cute.

"You better." She warned. "Now what is it you are calling for my dear?"

"Well, Mom is ill today, she won't be able to make it in."

"Oh tell her not to worry herself about that. I don't think she had a lot on at the moment anyway." She said.

"Ok, thanks Marie." I said gratefully, making my way down to the kitchen.

"No problem darling and tell her I said get better soon."

"Ok I will." I assured her before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Next, was to call my Uncle George. Well, he wasn't actually my uncle, he was my dad's best friend but he acted like a father figure to Suzie and I ever since my dad died. He was the only other person who knew of my mother's drinking "habits", to put it lightly. I knew he would come by to check on her during the day.

George was, well what would you call him? Probably the biggest womanizer this country has seen. He didn't have kids because he loved enjoying himself too much. Any woman would come to him with a click of his fingers but he had charm. I had seen him work his magic on the cashier in the locket super market. We practically had to pick her up from the ground. Good for the discounts is our George. Not that he was sort of money. He inherited his father's business. He worked with property. But in business plots, things like that.

He was good fun. He did everything he could for us.

One of the reasons I did not want him finding out about Joe. He knows we are going out but he doesn't know what he does. Joe's neck would be snapped in half in two seconds flat.

The phone rang twice and he answered.

"Hello beautiful." He answered happily. Obviously reading my name on the caller id before he answered.

"Hey you." I laughed. "Why are you so jolly this morning?" I questioned, sceptically.

"Oh you know its a lovely day." I could almost hear the smirk on his face.

"It's pouring outside, George. You know what? I really don't want to know why you are so happy this morning. I am about to eat breakfast and I have all intentions on keeping it down." I teased. I knew exactly why he was so happy.

"You have such a bad opinion of me." He joked, laughing.

"I wonder why?" I breathed, rolling my eye's.

"So what's up kiddo?" He asked.

"Am, Mom had a bad night last and I was..."

"You don't even have to ask." He cut me off.

I sighed with relief. I knew he would say yes but it was a relief to know somebody would be watching her.

"What time did you get to bed at, you sound tired?" He sounded concerned. George always pushed me to do my best, even when dad was alive and he didn't like anyone getting in the way of that.

"I sound tired? You should see what I look like." I joked.

"Seriously, Eleni, what time did you get to bed?"

"I had enough sleep to get me through the day." I answered avoiding answering his question directly.

"I am going to have a chat with your mother. She has to stop doing this to you." He blazed. " And herself." He added after taking a deep breath.

"Yeah I know." I agreed. "But I will be back about five, you can stay for dinner."

"Oh great!" He chimed. "Looking forward to it."

"Good, see you then." I confirmed.

"Oh wait, Eleni."

"Uh huh?" I answered.

"There is this guy I have been talking to lately. Well, he is a music guy." I knew exactly where he was going with this. "Composer guy." He continued.

"And?" I prompted.

"Well he has a concert coming up in a couple of months in the national concert hall and he needs a piano player."

"No!" I demanded. "You haven't a hope."

"Come on, Eleni." He begged. "Sweetie you haven't played since your father died, you need to play. You are an amazing player."

"George, I am not playing. Especially not in some concert. I've done it before. It's finished ok, just drop it." I ordered.

"Go back to teaching then. Do something. Your father would have hated you to give up."

I swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump forming in my throat. My father thought me how to play when I four and I had continued with lessons until I was able to teach. I stopped playing when he died.

"My father would have wanted me happy. I am happy with not playing. George stop being such a nag and get back to you part time girlfriend. Don't forget to stay for dinner." I warned him.

He grunted loudly, giving in. "Fine. I'll see you later then."He agreed.

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too, even if you are a pain in the ass." He laughed.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I rolled my eye's before hanging up.

What next?

Oh yes, the horrible invention of school.

Whoa. Why did my stomach turn upside down with the thought of school?

Oh yeah, the god I almost kissed would be there. Nearly forgot.

Ok, maybe I had just been avoiding the thought, in fear I would explode with a fit of giddiness and giddiness was not my thing.

Maybe, if I could avoid the thought I could avoid the real thing.

Who was I trying to fool. He was freakin' Edward Cullen.

I hadn't a hope in hell of avoiding him.

And it scared me that I liked that idea so much.


	13. Meet the Family

"Hey Eleni." A jolly voice greeted me as I entered the school building. My eye's raised from being locked to the floor.

It was Renesmee. Her pale white skin wrinkled under her big smile.

I could tell even from my time with her yesterday that we were going to become friends.

"Hey." I smiled back. "You ok?" I asked, after noticing she was staring at me with big starry eye's.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." She said softly. But something wasn't right with her.

Then my face drained of all its colour. My heart beat quickening in pace.

Edward would have never told her about last night, would he? Not just about the part of us getting way too close but about me visiting the hospital and why. No, he couldn't of had. She was his sister and they didn't get on that well, he wouldn't have told her.

I took three deep breaths until my panic attack calmed down.

"I think I should be asking are you ok?" She was gazing at me as if I had gone mad. Then, I noticed she had already started walking down the hall while I was just standing there like an idiot.

"Oh sorry." I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm fine." I breathed, catching up with her.

"Ok, I want you to meet the rest of my family." She sounded excited. "Oh and don't take any notice to Rosalie. Her bark is worse than her bite."

My eye's widened. Should I seriously be worried about meeting the rest of her family. And what did she mean about Rosalie?

Then I saw them. Five faces of perfection, all in conversation with each other standing by the lockers. What was it with this family? Did the Cullens only adopt good looking kids?

I was guessing Rosalie was the blond one because I already met Alice. She was breathtakingly beautiful, just like the rest of them. But she was so beautiful it was almost scary. Her eye's looked stern though and I could see by the way her porcelain skin was set in firm place that she was already scanning me.

She made me want to turn around and run.

"Eleni!" Alice squealed, about two octave higher than the average speaking voice. She walked swiftly towards me and wrapped her small arms around me.

"Hey." I greeted her laughing. You would have sworn we knew each other longer than twenty-four hours.

"As you can tell, Alice is the super friendly one." Renesmee laughed. "Guys, I would like you to meet Eleni." She announced.

It was a bit weird being there with her family. Or maybe it was the fact the I noticed Edwards presence standing right beside me. We were so close I could feel his body touch mine. I didn't mean for that to happen, it was just the way the group was huddled together.

"Hey." I smiled.

"This is Jasper." She pointed to the blond guy standing extremely close to Alice. Then, I remembered Renesmee telling me they were all together.

"Hi, it's great to meet you." He smiled. His reaction surprised me. He looked like someone that was about to take off running but he didn't. He sounded nice, friendly even.

"You too." I replied, maybe sounding a bit too shocked.

"And this is Emmett. He is the annoying one." She joked.

I could feel Edward tense up beside me and when I looked up he was staring at Emmett as if he was about to hit him.

"Take no notice to Renesmee." He advised, making a face at her. "She only gets annoyed when I ask her questions about her sex life. I bet Jacob has a few moves in him." He teased.

"Emmett." She screamed, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, rolling her eye's.

"That's ok." I tried to stop my laughing by biting down on my lip but I couldn't.

I could hear the rest of them laugh around me. But Renesmee's cheeks turned slightly pink with embarrassment.

"You are suppose to be on my side here." She pointed out.

"I am. Don't worry sweetheart he is only jealous." I joked and they started laughing again.

"Whoa, someone knows how to talk up for herself." Emmett hollered. "You have my approval." He said, seriously.

"Anyway." Renesmee began, still glaring at Emmett. "This is Rose." She pointed to the blond beauty standing in the corner.

I suddenly felt like my legs had turned to jelly. She glared at me as if I was some evil threat. Her eye's traveled up and down my body, sneering at me.

But I refused to look away. I could give as good as I got.

Somehow she seemed to appreciate that, as if she was testing me in some way.

"Hi. Good to meet you. Should me nice to make some friends around here. Throw some more daggers at my Emmett here and I just might get to like you." She didn't smile but the hardness in her face eased off a little bit.

I just nodded. I couldn't find any words. It seemed like they had sunken back in my throat.

"And you have already met my brother, Edward." Renesmee smiled.

"Yeah we've met." Edward smirked, looking down at me. I could see Alice giggle into Jasper's shoulder from the corner of my eye.

I couldn't help but look shocked. His face looked so smug, so damn gorgeous. Damn that man!

I exhaled loudly. Didn't I tell myself I would avoid him?

Well, that wasn't going to happen, obviously, I could just about breathe.

"We did?" I teased. "Oh yeah, sorry it must have slipped my mind." I joked.

He nodded his head and smiled. I think my heart stops every time he smiles. It's kind of weird.

"Ok, I better go to my locker and get my books." I declared. "It was great meeting all of you. Renesmee I will see you later." I told her.

"Call me Nessie or Ness, please."

"Ok. I'll see you later than Ness." I smiled, turning to walk away.

"See you at lunch." Alice chimed. It wasn't a question, it was more a statement.

"Ok." I nodded.

I could hear them all shouting "See you later."

It wasn't as bad as it seemed.

I looked to my left hearing footsteps walking in unison with mine. "What are you doing?" I questioned. It was Edward, smiling back at me.

"Walking with you." He said casually, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

My eye's narrowed. "Ok." I said slowly, still looking confused. "Scared in case I get kidnapped walking down the hall?"

"Stranger things have happened."

I could tell people were looking but for some reason I didn't care.

Then, I remember Joe. If he saw us together, he would surely start something with Edward and I would fall in for it after school.

I stopped and looked straight at him, having to count to three in my head before I said something in fear I might stutter something stupid with just the effect his eye's had on me.

"Edward, if Joe sees me he will think the worst." He stepped closer to me when I said his name, as if he was shielding me from him.

"Don't worry about Joe. He is not going to touch you." He said sounding serious and even protective.

"You don't know what he like." I nodded in protest.

"I am not going to let him hurt you, Eleni." He declared, staring straight back at me just like last night. "I have seen what he has done to you. And it doesn't make sense to me how anyone could hurt someone so," He hesitated for a moment. "So beautiful." He whispered so low only I could hear him.

I could feel my heart beat so strong against my chest I was surprised the whole hall couldn't hear it.

He smiled gently, then, he spoke again.

"It looks like you are stuck with me because I am not letting you out of my sight."


	14. Don't Worry About Me!

The first three classes of that morning went fast enough. I wasn't with any of the Cullens for those classes. Edward had reluctantly left me to go off to his own class. His protectiveness surprised me. Not just that but it I was surprised at how much I liked it. I wasn't suppose to, it was wrong.

I was with Jodie for double Biology and I was with Paul, Joe's best friend, for Spanish class.

Joe had text me earlier that morning, just before I went into my first class to tell me he wouldn't be in today. He was sick. I didn't bother to text back, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I never wished sickness on anyone, but I couldn't stop the feeling of relief that he wouldn't be smothering me with his presence today.

After stuffing my books into my over crowded locker, I headed towards the lunch room. I probably should have been prepared for it because they had already told me that they would see me at lunch, but that did not stop me from having to catch my breath and wait for my pulse to slow down as I saw the blonde beauty, known as Rosalie, wave in my direction. There was something about her. She gave me the impression that being nice was new to her. Almost like she felt uncomfortable with doing it. But she seemed nice so far.

The Cullens were already standing out in the school. It was a bit hard for them not to. They were all so beautiful, so graceful and just so different. I had never seen anything like them.

The boys in the school drooled over the Rosalie, Alice and Nessie, as she likes to be called. And the girls were practically glued to the three guys. None of them seemed interested though. They all seemed happy the way they were.

I smiled in the direction of where they were sitting and made my way across the lunch room towards them.

"Oh hey Eleni." Alice chimed, her high pitched, musical voice filling my ears.

"Hi." I replied, a bit stuck for words.

"Eleni come sit here, I need to ask you something." Nessie tapped the seat next to her.

"I gotta get going. Jodie and Melissa are waiting for me over there."

"Oh." She said sounding disappointed. "That's ok. I just wanted to ask you if I could borrow your notes from throughout the year. I need to catch up. You know with us starting late." She smiled.

"Of course." I nodded. "I don't have them with me now, they're at home."

"I can call by later if you like?"

"Ah, I won't be home. I have to bring Suzie to her dance class but I could drop them off on the way back." I offered. And I was intrigued to know where they lived.

"I don't think you will be able to find us." Edward interrupted, smiling up at me.

Damn that man! I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Where is it?" I asked, finally looking away from him.

"It's in the forest." He answered, his eye's raising.

I folded my arms and stared at him. "The forest is a big place. Specifics would be nice." I smiled without humor.

Nessie grunted and darted a look towards Edward who just rolled his eye's. "Do you know where St. Peter's Lake is?" She asked.

I smiled widely, probably scaring her. Of course I knew that lake, my father used to take me up there all the time when he would go fishing. Or sometimes he would just bring me up there so we could take in the beauty of it. You could see the snow topped mountains from that lake. And the water was ice cold and dark blue. It was a image from a postcard.

"Yeah, I know that lake."

"Well if you continue up that pathway without turning for the lake, there is a house." She explained.

"Oh my God, do you live in that house?" I gasped.

"You know the house?" She asked, looking stunned. Actually, so did the rest of them. They were all staring at me looking confused and intrigued.

My father showed it to me a few times, when there was nobody living in it. I never saw the inside but the outside was spectacular.

I called it my dream house. Something I always wanted.

"I used to visit the lake with my Dad and we passed the house a couple of times." I explained, leaving out the fact that I had always wanted it.

"Oh." They answered in unison. Looking astonished. Edward was right though, if I was any other person, I wouldn't of had a hope in hell of finding that place. It was practically the middle of nowhere. I was even sure most of this school hadn't even heard of St. Peter's Lake.

"Well, if that's ok, I'll drop the notes off around seven?"

"Great." Nessie smiled, flashing her perfect white teeth.

"I'll see you then." I smiled before turning to walk away.

"Hey, wait a second." I heard Edward's voice call after me.

I turned around to his glistening topaz eye's. His tall toned body was standing right in front of me. I had never seen anything like it.

"Where's your," He stopped for a moment and swallowed hard. "Your boyfriend today?"

"He's out sick. I don't know really what's wrong with him, I didn't ask. He just text me this morning to let me know he wouldn't be in." I explained.

"So your ok?" He asked, concern written in his eye's.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, looking around the lunch room, sounding awkward.

"How's the pain?"

"Edward, stop it! I hate people fussing over me. I'm fine. I survived this long, I am sure I can survive a bit longer on my own. So just stop worrying about me. Please." I almost begged. It was the truth, I did hate people fussing over me. It annoyed the hell out of me.

"I can't help it." He whispered, staring straight back at me as if he could see into me for miles.

"Well, you are going to have to try."

"Look, Eleni I know you are scared but..."

"You don't even know me. And I don't know you, so don't you dare try and tell me how I am feeling. You know nothing about me. So just drop it!" I spat before walking away. I knew the whole place was looking at us but I didn't care. I already had one guy hovering over me, I didn't need another one. Even though I knew Edward was doing it for good reasons, it still didn't stop me from feeling suffocated.

"What was all that about?" Melissa asked, as I sat down.

"Nothing." I huffed.

"Since when are you friends with the Cullen dude?" Chris asked. He was Joe's other friend and I could be guaranteed that Joe was going to hear all about my little "meetings" with Edward.

"I am allowed to have other friends, Chris."

"I don't think Joe will be too happy about it, though." He said under his breath.

"You know what? I really couldn't give a shit what Joe thinks or how happy he will be. He can't stop me from having friends. So you can go and run to his house like a little girl after school and tell him all about my misbehavior while he was away. Because you know what I really don't give a damn." I could feel my voice rising.

"You go girl." Jodie hollered, waving her fist in the air with a wide smile plastered across her face. "You told him." She laughed, making a face at Chris. I couldn't help but laugh at her. Chris seemed to shut up after that.

Unlike the first three classes, the rest of the day dragged. I tried not to look at Edward when I walked into math. I knew looking at him would make me feel guilty. So instead, I chatted to Nessie for a little bit and avoided looking in his direction and for once I actually did work in maths.

But there was one class I could not avoid looking at him. It was English and it was last class of the day and his seat was right next to mine.

He was already sitting down when I walked into the class. He was scribbling something in his notebook.

I put down my bag quietly and sat down, feeling my heart pound viciously in my chest. But I think that was because I was sitting beside him, not because I would probably have to talk to him.

Today, for once I hoped my English teacher gave us piles of work, so I wouldn't have to talk to him.

Then, my worst nightmare came true. A small, thin woman walked into the room. She wasn't my English teacher.

"Hello class. Ms. Crimmons is out today. Unfortunately, she picked up some bug. So you can talk amongst yourselves." She told us.

Was she serious? I felt like screaming.

I took one deep breath and turned to look at him. There is was, the mountains of guilt I had been waiting to fall down on me. It was because when he tried to be nice I had thrown it back in his face.

"Edward." I said, my voice low.

"Eleni." He answered, looking back at me.

"About this morning." I began.

"Honestly, don't worry about it. I should have thought of you."

"You were thinking of me and I got mad. I know you are just looking out for me but it just feels weird. I just don't think I'm...."

"Used to it." He finished my sentence.

"You could say that." I smiled gently. "I just want to say sorry."

"I never blamed you Eleni so you have nothing to be sorry for. I'll back off a little." A smile playing on his perfect lips. "I heard your conversation at lunch with some guy at your table. Someone can get feisty." He joked nudging me playfully.

"Yeah, he is extremely annoying." I breathed. "Don't be surprised if you hear rumors that I am cheating on Joe with you. Believe me this place gets a good kick out of humiliating people." I warned.

"I'm sure I can take it." He said, looking straight ahead. We stayed silent for a few moments, then he turned to me. "So tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" I asked, my pulse beating twice as fast. He really didn't want to know about me. But I didn't want to be rude to him again.

"You said your Dad used to bring you to the lake by my house all the time. You must be close to your Dad?" I could feel my throat tighten.

"I was. He died a couple of year ago."

"Oh Eleni, I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be. You didn't know. But yeah, I was close to my Dad."

"How about the rest of your family?"

"I'm close to my Mom too. We have our ups and downs but we get through it." Our ups and downs were more like mountain peaks but I wasn't going to tell him that. "And then, there is Suzie. My six year old sister. Well, I'm convinced it's a twenty-six year old woman trapped in a six year olds body." I laughed and he joined in.

We talked non-stop for the rest of the class. I asked him about himself and his family. He told me a lot but I couldn't help but feel that he was keeping something back.

With that, the bell rang and I felt more disappointed than I thought I should.

Before I could stand up he was standing behind me, my bag swinging from his hands.

"Can I have my bag?" I eyed him up and down suspiciously.

"Of course." He laughed, placing it on my shoulders. Again, I had to remind myself to breathe.

We walked out together in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was something we both appreciated. I could see his whole family huddled together standing around his car.

"I'll see you later than." I smiled. My car was in the other direction.

"Looking forward to it." He winked before I walked away, my heart pounding in my chest with excitement.


	15. Trust

"You are really good, Suz. Well done. Before you know it you will be on the big stage." I encouraged her. Her dance class had just ended and her feet were still making rhythms on the wooden floor with her tap shoes.

"I'm going to be famous." She stated, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Of course you are. Now come on, lets get you changed." I tugged her along to the changing rooms, where I dressed her into her clothes.

"We have to stop off somewhere on the way home, ok?" I told her as I strapped her into the back seat.

"Where?" She asked, curiously.

"I have to stop off at a friends house."

"Jodie's?" She asked, a smile gracing her lips.

"No sweetie. Some new friends." I told her, hopping into the front seat and starting the car.

"What kind of friends? Are they nice?" She questioned.

Six year olds and their questions. They never knew when to stop.

"Oh Suzie what are you like?" I laughed. "Yes they are nice. So be good. I'm only stopping off for a minute."

"Ok, I don't mind. I like your friends." She chimed, gazing out on the passing trees.

In the distance, I could see the darkness covering over the clouds in the sky.

The Cullens' house was a ten minute drive from where Suzie had her dance classes so it wasn't too bad. And I knew it like the back of my hand.

"Where do they live?" Suzie asked, after a few minutes silence.

"Near St. Peter's Lake."

"That is where you bring me." She exclaimed.

She was right, I brought her there any time I could. I didn't want her missing out on the experience that my father would have given her.

I felt sorry for my sister. She was so young when my father died, she was only four and whatever memories she had of him were vague. She still talked about him alot, though. She kept his picture in her bedroom.

"Yep, that's the place." I agreed, turning into the narrow road leading up into their house.

"Your friends are lucky. I would love to live near that lake."

"Me too." I dreamed. As if that was ever going to happen. The only chance I would get of living in that house was if millions of dollars fell from the sky.

Yeah, not going to happen. My dream house was only a dream.

As we got closer, the big bright house came into clear view. It was beautiful, as always. Just this time is looked a lot more homely. Any time I saw it, it was in darkness. But now the lamps from inside shone through the big windows and glowed in the night.

"Wow." Suzie breathed, pressing open her safety belt.

I picked up the pile of notes I had for Nessie and guided Suzie up the steps to the beautiful house. I knocked softly on the door and waited for an answer.

Actually, there was no waiting, the door opened almost immediately.

"Eleni." Nessie said, sounding excited as she hugged me gently.

"Hey, I have the notes for you."

"Oh thank you so much." She took the papers from my hand. "Come in!" She gestured.

"Thanks, but I really should be getting off." I smiled.

"Seriously, Eleni, get your ass in the house." She joked.

I stared at her for a moment, contemplating if I should go in or not. "Ok." I sighed, giving in.

She smiled widely in response.

"And who is this?" She turned to Suzie as she guided us down the large hall. The house was more beautiful than I had thought.

"I'm Suzie." Suzie introduced herself happily, holding my hand tightly. She always got a bit shy around new people.

The house was amazing. The hall was white and apple green.

But the living room felt so warm. It was decorated in browns, golds and creams with a large fire place.

"You want something to drink Suzie?" Nessie asked, still smiling.

Suzie looked up at me, waiting for my approval. "She asked you not me, Suz." I laughed.

"No thank you." Suzie chimed, loosening the grip of my hand.

"I am going to introduce you to my parents."

"Ok." I agreed, following her towards the kitchen. "This is my father." She pointed.

"Eleni. How are you?" I already knew this face.

"Hi Doctor Cullen. I'm good." I smiled.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"And this is my beautiful mother." I could see how much love was in this family.

A pale women with soft topaz eyes and caramel wavy hair walked gracefully towards me. A welcoming smile placed on her full lips. She was beautiful.

"I am Esme. It is lovely to meet you." She said as she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

What was it with the family? They were all so loving.

"That is where your name comes from." I said, finally realizing. "Lovely to meet you too. You have a beautiful home." Her smile became suddenly wider.

"Oh thank you, dear. How lovely of you to say so. And this much be your little sister." She said, kneeling down to look at Suzie. "Hello you. Aren't you just a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you." Suzie's high pitched voice filled the room.

"Oh there is the smart ass from today." Emmett said walking into the kitchen, smirking. Jasper followed close behind.

"Emmett." Esme warned.

"That's ok." I smiled, calming her down. "He just doesn't like losing." I joked and he stuck out his tongue childishly.

"You can say that again." Jasper laughed, but I had a feeling he was talking about something else.

"That your little sister?" Staring at Suzie as if he had never seen a child before.

"Yes it is." My eye's narrowed.

"Hey kid." He smiled, walking towards her. I thought she would huddle close to me but she didn't, instead she let go of my hand. He bent down to her height. "I'm Emmett."

"I'm Suzie." She stepped closer to him.

"Say, who is that?" He asked, pointing at the picture on her top.

She rolled her eye's and stared at him. "I can't believe you don't know who that is." She folded her arms and Emmett chuckled loudly.

"No but I was hoping you would tell me."

"That is Hannah Montana. Silly." She stated.

"Oh. How could I be so stupid? Of course it is." It looked weird watching Emmett, the big guy that you would expect to beat you up, be good with kids. He had a knack. "Do you like make-up and stuff like that?"

"Uh huh." She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Tell you what, I've got a girlfriend and she had lots and lots of dress up stuff. You want to go mess with her favorite make-up?" He asked, mischief shining in his eye's.

"Oh no!" I demanded but I wasn't the only voice. Rosalie came storming into the kitchen, her long blonde hair flowing down her back.

"Emmett, who are you planning to mess up my stuff with?" She growled, her eye's raging.

"Well, see, this little woman here loves girlie stuff." He smiled at Rosalie and nodded his head towards Suzie. The minute she set her eye's on her, her hard expression melted into a loving smile.

"Hello." I could see her swallow hard. Somehow, she looked nervous or excited, I didn't know which. "I was just joking, I don't mind you playing with my stuff. Emmett just doesn't know how to play dress up. You know the way boys are." Rosalie smiled. She too, looked like she loved kids and in her eye's I could see a longing.

This couple was going to have one hell of a big family.

"Now I don't think Eleni would appreciate us putting make-up on your face but we will find something else. Is it ok if we take her upstairs?" Rosalie asked, almost pleaded.

"Of course it is but we are heading away shortly so don't be making too much of a fuss up there Suzie. And be good." I warned her. She clapped her hands excitingly and gripped Rosalie's hand. Emmett followed them close behind.

The rest of us chatted for a while. They asked me basic questions about school and some things about my family.

Then, the back door opened and laughing voice of both Edward and Alice filled the room.

"Eleni." Alice screamed running towards me.

"You know you are going to give yourself a heart attack. You get way too over-excited. It's only me, you saw me a few hours ago." I laughed.

"I know. It's sad really." She smiled, making her nose wrinkle.

"Hello again." Edward smiled, standing beside me. I could feel his body against mine. "You ok?" He whispered.

"Hey." I smiled. "Yeah, I'm doing alright." I nodded, and smiled back at him. This time I appreciated that he was looking out for me and not trying to smother me.

"Where's your little sister?" He asked. "Wasn't she coming with you?"

"Uh but Rosalie and Emmett kidnapped her." I laughed.

Just then I heard her squeal my name and running into the kitchen. Her hair was done in an up style with small pieces sticking out. "I love it." She giggled spinning around. "Rose said she would do it for me when I have my next show."

"Wow, wouldn't that be great." I smiled. I knew she wouldn't shut up about Rosalie and Emmett for the next week, now that she likes them.

"Oh and guess what?"

"What?" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"They have a really big piano. Like the one you used to play in your shows." She blurted.

"Suzie." I warned.

"You play?" Edward asked, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"No." I answered. His eye's narrowed in confusion. "Well, yes. Sort of. I used to play. You could say I retired." I laughed nervously.

"Edward plays too." Alice chimed, her musical voice filling my ears.

I was about to open my mouth to say something but I phone interrupted me, buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and flipped it open.

"Hello." I answered.

"Eleni, I'm so sorry." My mother's voice cried down the phone.

"Excuse me a minute." I told the rest of them. I walked a few steps away. "Mom, what's wrong? What are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I didn't mean to."

"Mom calm down, I can't understand a word you are saying." I begged. I could tell that she was drunk, just this time she sounded a lot worse than the night before.

"I didn't mean to swallow them all. I swear." She stuttered. "I'm started to get dizzy, please Eleni, you have to be with me."

"Mom, what the hell did you do?" My mouth suddenly went dry. She swallowed something, I just didn't want to think what.

"For a few minutes I hated my life and I swallowed all of them but then I thought of you and Suzie and oh God. I love you so much. Please come home." She begged.

Then the line went dead.

"Eleni are you alright." Edward spun me around holding onto my shoulders. "Eleni." He pressed.

"My mother." I began, I felt like no words would flow from my mouth.

"What about her? Eleni please love you have to speak."

"I have to go home. She swallowed them all." A single tear fell from my eye's.

"Eleni." Suzie's small voice squealed. It was her voice that woke me from my trance. "What is wrong with Mommy?" Her small face was holding too much worry.

"Nothing sweetie but we have to go home."

"Doctor Cullen, would you mind coming with me?" I asked.

"Of course, no worries." He said already getting his coat.

"We can keep her here." Rosalie assured me as she hugged Suzie close to her side.

"You want to stay here Suzie?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. She didn't need to see my mother now.

"Yeah, I don't mind." She agreed.

I walked swiftly to her side and hugged her close. "Everything is going to be ok." I kissed her forehead. "I will come and get you as soon as I can." I promised.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked, holding a leather case.

"Yeah." I nodded standing up. I walked quickly to the door but before I could get there, Edward pulled me back.

"I'm coming with you. You need to tell me everything, Eleni. I'll drive. Remember, I'm here for you." He kissed my forehead softly.

If it was any other time, I would have been in shock or my heart would have skipped a beat but right now I couldn't feel anything, just the urge to get to my mother.

"Now, come on." He said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the car.

Then, I suddenly realized, I had no other choice but to trust this man because I was just about to tell him everything.


	16. Falling

* * *

_**Falling**_

* * *

The conversation I had with my mother swarmed around and around until it hurt. I should have been there with her, I could have stopped her.

The image of when we found her haunted me like a nightmare. After leaving the Cullens' house we got to her within five minutes. I didn't really take much notice but Carlisle must have been driving like a maniac and Edward wouldn't let go of me. It was as if he thought I would break to pieces if he did. And I was glad he didn't let go because he did keep me together.

Carlisle rang the ambulance on the way there. We got there before they did.

She was unconscious by then, sprawled across the kitchen floor, her blonde hair sticking to her face. I couldn't breathe watching her like that. None of it was right. None of it was ok and I hated it.

And now, here I am, sitting outside the operating theater, waiting patiently for her to come out - alive. I can't lose her, not now. I can't even think about it.

Carlisle told me they would have to pump her out. She had overdosed on painkillers and alcohol. I wasn't stupid, I knew that was a lethal combination. So now, her organs were fighting against her and not with her.

I couldn't stop my hands from trembling as I paced up and down the corridor, random glances from strangers shot my way.

I jumped, a sharp intake of breath scraping through my lungs as cold hands gripped my shoulders.

"Sit down, Eleni." I turned to see Edward's topaz eyes' stare deep into my blue ones.

"I can't. I feel so helpless."

He just nodded in understanding. "I called Alice. Suzie just went off to bed."

"Oh crap, I never left her any clothes."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Alice will sort out something." He assured me.

"How was she?" I asked, hoping my little sister wasn't worrying too much. For six she worried a lot, it was just her way.

"She was in a good mood. Don't worry yourself about her, everyone is taking good care of her. It's been awhile since there has been a child in our house, I am sure they will spoil her."

And I believed him. Rose and Emmett adored her as it was. I couldn't image what they would do to just get her mind off of things.

"Everything is going to be ok!" He wrapped his fingers in between mine and for a moment I believed him.

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me!" He winked.

After a few moments I sat down, hoping my muscles would relax but they didn't.

"Edward, you can go home. I didn't mean to drag you or your family into any of this. This is my problem to deal with, not yours." I felt so guilty for keeping here when there was no need. He had been amazing so far, he kept me together but I couldn't ask anymore of him. It wasn't fair.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eleni. I'm not going to leave you here." He stated, rubbing the tears away from my cheek with his thumb. I couldn't help my heart from beating faster.

"But...." I began but he cut me off by putting his finger to my lips.

"Hush you." He smiled. "No buts. I won't take no for an answer. Sorry but you are stuck with me here."

He didn't have to be sorry about a thing, I liked the idea of that.

"Eleni." I deep voice called from down the corridor. It was George, his eyes' holding too much worry for his face.

"Hey." I whispered, standing up to embrace him. He hugged me tightly for a minute or so, as if he never wanted to let go.

"How is she?" He asked, holding me at arms length.

"I don't know anything yet, the same as what I told you over the phone."

"This is all my fault. I went to talk to her today, I should have just left her." He shook his head in disbelief. I have never seen that look on George's face. It was regret. And it hurt to look at him.

"Don't be stupid. It's not any body's fault. This was coming for awhile. She just seemed to be getting worse and worse." I took his hand supportively. "Let's hope this shows her she needs to stop."

If she wakes up, I mentally reminded myself.

With that, I could feel the coolness from Edward's body against mine. "Oh this is Edward." I introduced him because I was sure if I didn't he would have done it himself. "Edward this is my uncle George. Not exactly my uncle but it's easier to call him that." I explained.

"Hi Edward, nice to meet you. Thank you for being here for Eleni." George shook Edward's hand firmly.

"You too, sir. And it's no problem at all."

"Call me George." He always hated being called sir, it made him feel old.

"Where's Suzie?" He asked, sounding panicked as if he had only realized that she wasn't here.

"She is with Edward's family." His eyes' narrowed as he looked at me. I knew what he was thinking: does she even know those people? "She's fine, honestly."

"I just got off the phone with my sister." Edward interrupted. "Suzie is sleeping now."

"Edward's father is a doctor." I nodded trying to get my point across. "He is working on Mom right now."

"Oh ok." He seemed to be ok when I told him that.

We sat down then, hoping and praying that she would come out of this alive. I have never in my life witnessed seconds to go by so slowly on a clock. I was concentrating so hard I could have swore the sound of the constant tick was more like sixty bombs in a minute.

It was 11p.m., when Carlisle finally stepped out of the operating theater and walked swiftly towards us. I stood up, feeling my blood flow through me like acid in my veins. It reminded me that I could actually feel something because for awhile I was just numb with empty thoughts.

"Take a seat Eleni." Doctor Cullen gestured.

"It's ok." Edwards whispered in my ear, taking my hand when he saw all the colour drain from my cheeks.

"Your mother is stable for now and she is breathing on her own which is great. But we will have to keep a close eye on her for the next twenty four hours." I could feel the tears stain my skin as they flowed freely from eyes' with relief. "The surgery was a success and I am confident that your mother will wake from this but when she does, she needs help."

I swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. I knew she needed help a long time ago. I should have tried harder. Maybe if I did I wouldn't be sitting here right now listening to a doctor explain how he stopped my mother from dying because she wanted to kill herself.

"Can I see her?" I asked, anxious to see solid proof that she was breathing.

"We put her into a room on the third floor, you can go and see her now."

"Thank you." I tried to say but it came out in a bare whisper as the sobs caught in my throat. This man was amazing, he had just saved her and kept her in my life.

"My pleasure." He replied, as if he knew I was thanking him for much more than just letting me see her.

"I'm going to go up." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes'.

"Ok sweetheart. I will leave you have some time alone with her. You know where I am if you need me." George smiled before hugging me close to him and kissing the top of my head.

"Edward..." I began.

"Don't!" He warned. "I'll be here when you need me." He reminded me and I couldn't help the tears from falling. His concern and care touched me so deeply it felt like my heart was going to explode from my chest at any minute. "Now go on! Your Mom need you."

"Ok." I whispered, nodding my head before I left to go and see her.

I decided to take the stairs, it was only one flight from where I already was and it kept my legs occupied. The nurses seemed to be busying themselves with charts and machines when I got there. The corridor was dimly lit as most of the patients were either sleeping or like my mother, unconscious.

"Excuse me." I murmured quietly. A young nurse with short brown hair turned to look at me. A pleasant smile gracing her rounded face. "I am looking for Jean Ryans."

"Are you a relative sweetie?" She asked, her eyelids covering her pale green eyes' when she blinked.

"Yes, I'm her daughter." I confirmed.

"Ok, come with me then." She smiled sympathetically.

As I began walking I realized each step lead me closer and closer to her. And it suddenly hit me: Was I ready to see her like this?

"She is in here." The nurse whispered.

Well, right now I didn't have a chance to decide.

As I turned the corner to her room, my heart began to beat hard against my chest and my palms became clammy. My eye's stung with heavy tears when I saw her lay there in the bed like that. I swallowed hard trying to work up the courage to step closer to her. I turned around hoping the nurse was there to guide me somewhat but she wasn't. She left. She probably thought it was necessary to give me some time.

Finally, after a few moments I dragged one foot in front of the other, trying my best to keep my breathing at an even pace. She looked so small lying in the bed with nothing there to protect her.

It pained me deeply to watch her. Dark circles engraved themselves around her eye's. She was so pale, her cheek bones looked more prominent and her lips looked like they had been painted purple. But her natural beauty still shone through. There was no denying that about my mother. She was beautiful and every mans' dream. Unfortunately, she had ever only met one man that she loved enough to make his dream come true.

The constant beep of the machine was the only noise echoing around the silent room.

I sat down on the chair next to the bed and slowly took her hand in mine and kissed it. She was warm. "I love you Mom." I whispered before I rested my head on the corner of the bed. For an hour I slipped in and out of my own consciousness until a quiet moan woke me from my restless doze. My head shot up, hope exploding through my body. For a moment her eyelids' opened halfway and closed again. Then they began to flutter as if she was trying to get rid of a haze in her eyes'.

"Where...Wh..."

"Ssh." I cut her off. Her eyes' rolled in my direction and she stared at me for a long moment. "You're ok now. I'm here." I assured her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm... I... I'm so sorry." She managed to say after a few minutes, a single tear flowing her eyes'.

"Don't be. You are safe now. You should rest Mom." I advised her.

"I love you, Eleni." Her voice sounded tired and strained.

"I love you too, Mom." I told her before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

I sighed deeply knowing she had woken up. It gave me hope that she would be ok. It was only then I realized how tired I was getting and my eyes' began to get heavier and heavier.

Gently, I let go of my grip around her hand and stood up. Before I left the room I kissed her again, embracing that she was alive and here for me to kiss.

I informed the nurses that she woke before going downstairs to go outside and get some air.

The minute I came close to the front doors the coldness of the night air hit me like a bitter wind, waking me from my haziness. I turned towards one of the benches only to find George and Edward in deep conversation.

Edward turned to me first, standing up when he saw my face.

"She woke up." I informed them, relief swarming my body as I repeated the words. The feeling was amazing.

"Oh thank God." George sighed.

"She's not awake now but you can go and see her, George."

"Ok sweetie." He said, hugging me again just like last time before he made his way into the hospital.

I smiled at Edward as I positioned my body into the bench, sitting close beside him. I could feel his muscular shape against me.

"Thank you." I whispered, biting down on my lip. I didn't want to cry again. I was never the crying type but tonight just took it right out of me.

"You don't need to thank me. I wanted to be here for you, Eleni."

I turned to look at him, his topaz orbs burning right through me, melting me to my very core.

Slowly, he rubbed his thumb across my cheek.

Somehow, it was like he was scarred to do anything in case I would react badly, but I wanted him to do something. I knew I shouldn't have but I did.

His eyes' travelled from my eyes' to my lips and back again. So before he could back away I had to do something. "Edward." I spoke quietly, my voice trembling and my hands shaking. He had that effect on me and it was hard to deny. "Kiss me." I said softly.

And to my surprise he obliged. Slowly, he pressed his lips softly against mine and stayed that way for a long moment until he looked up to stare at me.

"God you are beautiful." He whispered, placing my face in his hands. Then he kissed me again. This time, crushing his lips against mine until I melted into him and all my barriers fell down. I moaned queitly against him. His lips moved perfectly with mine, shaping together. I couldn't think of anything else but him. My hands lifted so that I could put my fingers in his hair and feel his cold skin.

And then it hit me. I was falling and falling fast. And I wouldn't stop it even if I could.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait. I started university last month so things have been a bit all over the place. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hopefully, I will be able to update soon.

Love,

Laura-Ashley


	17. Not Again

I stayed with my mom that night in the hospital. George went home because I told him he had no other choice. Edward, on the other hand just didn't listen to me no matter how hard I tried.

"Please go home." I begged him after we had come in from outside. After the most wonderful kiss ever. My lips still tingled with the feeling.

"Nope." He shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Edward, please, I feel so guilty with you here."

He rubbed my cheek gently with the back of his ice cold hand and smiled. I had to remind myself to breathe a lot since I had met him. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't get tired easily. So, stop worrying about me! You go and be with your mother and if I get bored I will go and see if Carlisle needs me to do anything. But I will be right outside if you want me for anything." Edward promised, leaning in to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Thanks." I whispered, gratefully. He had no idea how much his support was helping me and I would forever be grateful to him.

My mother had woken only twice during the night and on both occasions she was drowsy and groggy. After kissing her goodbye and promising to return later that day, I left the hospital at 7:30 a.m. I wanted to be there for when Suzie woke up, so that I could get her ready and bring her to school.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie stormed towards me as I entered the Cullens' house. Her blonde hair was swaying from side to side.

"I came to get Suzie dressed." I answered, confused about she meant.

"You should be at home in bed. We can take care of Suzie. Don't even worry about that."

"Seriously, Rosalie, I want to be here for her. But thank you for everything you have done, I don't know how to repay you all. I hope she was good for you." I said biting down on my lip. These people hardly knew me and yet they were being so nice.

"Don't be stupid. Suzie was enough of an award. She is an amazing little girl, I just fell in love with her. I don't want her to go so soon." Rosalie whined. "And of course she was good, you wouldn't even know she was in the house." She added, smiling.

"Believe me," Alice winked, gliding into the living room, "you will see plenty more of her, Rose."

"I'm sure you will." Edward agreed, smiling down at me.

I liked the sound of that. It gave me butterflies to even think of spending time with Edward.

But then it hit me. I needed to sort out things with Joe. The kiss with Edward confirmed that I didn't want to be with him anymore. He had never made me feel the way Edward did. He never kissed me the way Edward did. And although I was scared of everything to come and I would still be weary about a lot of things in relationships, I was positive that Edward would never hurt me the way Joe did.

"Eleni, you're back." A tiny, tired voice squeaked from the doorway. Suzie was wrapped up in Emmett's arms, her pink nightdress falling her knees and her fingers were viciously rubbing her sleepy voice.

"Hey, you." I smiled, walking towards her. "You look like you slept well."

"Uh huh." She yawned. "Is mommy ok?" Suzie questioned.

"Yeah, Mommy is doing just fine. She can't wait to see you." I chimed, hoping to lift her spirits.

"Really? When can i go to see her? Can we go now?" She rambled, hope sparkling in her eyes'.

"Slow down." I laughed, reaching out to take her in my arms. "We will go and see her tomorrow." I groaned as she wrapped herself around me. I had forgotten how heavy a six year old could be. "But for now, you have school to go to."

"Are you going to school today?" She asked.

"No sweetheart. I'm going to stay at home today so I can pick you up from school and we will go to the park or something." I promised, kissing her cheek and setting her on her feet.

"Cool. Can Edward come too?"

"If he wants to." I replied, smiling over at him.

"Will you come Edward?" She looked towards him with those big sad eyes' of hers and I knew his answer before he even opened his mouth.

"A day with two beautiful girls, how could I say no." He shrugged.

"And can Renesmee and Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper...." She went on, trying her best not to take a breath.

I cut her off putting my finger to her lips. "Do you want the whole family to come Suz?"

"Yeah. I want them all to come."

"Right, well, we will see if they are busy or not."

After they all happily agreed to come to the park I got Suzie dressed and with much whinging from Rosalie I finally got her out the door to school. I had to fight back the tears watching her wave goodbye as she disappeared into her school building with her friends. She was so small with so many big worries. I was going to keep from this as much as I could.

When I stepped inside the house it felt empty and cold. The visions of my mother sprawled across the kitchen floor continued to play in my mind when I looked at the floor where we found her. Then I kept on shouting to myself that I was a bad daughter. I was too caught up in my own worries that I didn't even see how sick she was. I could have stopped her. I should have been there for her, to help her when she needed me most. But I wasn't and now she was in hospital - alive thankfully but just about. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, even thinking of her lying there. It hurt like nothing I had ever felt before, even when my dad died. But deep inside I knew if I wanted to be there for my Mom, I needed to sort out my own problems with Joe. I couldn't let him hurt me again. I didn't love him - not anymore.

Quickly, I grabbed my keys, acting on the surge of adrenaline that was pumping through me. I didn't know if he was at home today but it was worth giving it a try while I had the courage. But then, as I opened the door his angry eyes' were staring straight at me.

"Joe." I gasped, jumping with the fright. "I was just on my way to see you." I explained, lowering my voice as his deathly gaze bore through me.

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Yeah, I was." I answered, my voice sounding weak.

"Get inside Eleni!" He ordered, whispering.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Believe me, you are." He wrapped his fingers around my wrist and pulled me inside, his breathing becoming heavy.

"Joe what are you doing?" My voice was drenched in fear as he slammed the door behind him and pulled me further into the hallway.

"I know exactly why you were coming to talk to me, but lets leave that until later. You were spotted at the hospital last week with Jodie. What was that about?" He screamed.

I swallowed hard. "She needed something."

"Bullshit! Did the doctor fix poor Eleni all up?" He mocked. "Can he fix this?" His eyes' were wild as his fist came flying at me, sending currents of pain throw my jaw right under my eye. My hand gripped the wall before I could fall to the floor. Once my eyes' stopped rolling, I found my balance again. I turned to look at him, the pain making my head ache.

"Wow. Well done. There is some sort of a man in there. You actually hit me where people can see it." I snapped, but it was a bad idea, another fist came flying at me in the very same spot. The tears trickled down my face, stinging the cut.

"Joe please stop!" I begged, my voice trembling along with my body.

"Another thing. Your mother is in the hospital and you never even phoned me."

"Well how do you know all of this then?"

"My cousin is a nurse." He answered, the anger written on his face. And that was when I realized, he wasn't going to leave me out of this house with just a scratch on my face. "I'm your boyfriend, you are suppose to come to me when things like that happen."

"You're not my boyfriend. Boyfriends are suppose to care and love their girlfriends. They are suppose to protect them and love them. You do none of that." I spat.

"Of course I love you."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. Besides, I can't love you. Not anymore. I can't do this anymore. I hate living in fear everyday because I am scared of what you might do to me." I cried.

"Oh so I guess you don't feel that way around Edward Cullen." His eyes' were wild again and I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out.

"You were caught Eleni. And now you are going to have to pay for it." With that, a gut wrenching blow to the stomach knocked me to the floor. My body just slumped against the wall. And then he kicked and kicked. I taught myself not to scream when he kicks, it only makes things worse for myself. I tried to fight him off but it didn't work. It never does.

Then it stopped. I think it was because there was a bang on the door but by now my eyes' were closing. I heard him open it and I heard him snap at somone but that was it. Everything went silent.

"Eleni!" I heard a familiar voice cry. That voice gave me enough strength to open my eyes'. Edward was kneeling down next to me. "What the hell has he done to you?" He whispered, picking me up from the floor. "It's ok, Jasper and Emmett have him." He assured me as he carried me out the door. I could feel my eyes' closing. "You have to keep your eyes' open, love."

Then all I saw was darkness. And the last voice I heard was Edwards as he begged: "Please, not again. Don't do this to me Eleni. This can't be happening. I love her."


	18. Past Love

Hey everyone!

I am so sorry about the e-mail on the same chapter. It has been happening with a lot of the things I am doing lately and it has happened with a few of the other stories. My sister said it happened to her too.

Anyway the computer is being fixed this weekend. It seems that every time we turn on the computer it redoes the last session we had on it. It is really weird. So sorry if you get random e-mails about the same chapter but it will be fixed for this weekend. And thanks for letting me know about it.

Anyway, on another note, thank you so much for reading and reviewing on my story. I am really glad you like it. This is just a little filler chapter to get the story moving a little bit.

Thanks again and sorry about the e-mail thing but I will get it sorted - Promise!

Love

Lausies

* * *

I could feel my heavy eyes open slightly, but it was only to dull light. The pain shooting up through my temple made me wince. Again, my eyes' opened, only this time my images were a bit clearer. My eyes' scanned the dim lit room. The gold curtains were covering the large window, and the satin bed covers rubbed against my skin. The walls were painted brown and cream and I knew immediately that this wasn't my room. I tried to lift my head and sit up but another excruciating pain shot through my body making me moan in agony.

"No, you must lye down, Eleni." Doctor Cullen rushed into the room. "You are going to be in pain for a while, you need to rest."

"Where am I?" I whispered, unable to find my tired voice.

"You are in our house. Don't worry about a thing. Rose picked Suzie up from school and everybody brought her to the park. We told her you weren't feeling too well." He explained, smiling as he examined my bruises. Everything came flowing back to me.

Joe in the house. His fist. The screams. Then Edward came knocking on the door and he carried me away.

He said he loved me. Well, at least I think he did. My stomach did triple flips at the thought of his words.

"Where is Edward?" I asked, my voice sounding weak.

"I think he went to park." Carlisle nodded.

"Oh." I was disappointed that he wasn't there when I woke up but then again, I couldn't have everything I wanted. "My Mom!" I blurted, realizing I hadn't gone to see her. I made an attempt to push my legs out of the bed but the pain stopped me.

"Don't worry. Your Mom is doing just fine. George is staying with her a lot. We told her you were feeling sick as well. She totally understood." He assured me. "For now, you need to stop worrying about everything else and you need to get some rest. You're a lucky girl."

"Thank you, you know, for helping me and keeping me here." I said gratefully.

"It's no problem at all. Now get some sleep." He ordered before leaving the room.

Before I knew it my eyes' were fluttering open again. This time Nessie was in the room, fixing something on the corner table.

"Hey sleepy." She chimed, turning around to face me.

"Hi." I yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's about 8 o'clock. You have been asleep for a few hours. You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I lied. By the look on her face I could tell that she knew I was lying. "Is Suzie ok?"

"She is doing fine. She is downstairs watching Dora. I officially think that your sister is the coolest person ever, she dragged Emmett in to watch it with her. Watching him sing along to Dora has to be the funniest thing I have seen in awhile." She laughed, taking a seat next to the bed.

"Poor Emmett." I breathed. I knew exactly what is felt like to watch Dora for hours on end. It really wasn't a good idea.

"Oh, I've got really good news." Her voice rose in pitch with excitement. "Jake is coming tomorrow."

"Really?" I smiled. Ness had told me about Jake and I could tell how much she was looking forward to him coming to stay. She spoke about him with so much love, it was unbelievable. "I'm so happy for you Ness."

"Yeah, I can't wait. I miss him so much. You two are going to love each other. He is really cool, Eleni."

"That's good. I can't wait to meet him."

After a few minutes silence, I finally opened my mouth to speak. "Ness, where is your brother?" I asked.

The smile drained from her face almost immediately. "He's not here."

I swallowed away the disappointment. I wanted him here. I wanted him beside me and he wasn't. Maybe he didn't say he loved me. Maybe that was my unconscious mind making a last wish.

"I'm going to tell you something, Eleni." Ness continued. "And I don't think Edward will like me telling you this but I feel you have a right to know." I stayed silent urging her to carry on. "Before we moved her, Edward was in a relationship with a girl. And he was madly in love with her. It was like nothing anyone had ever seen. They were perfect." I could see the tears glisten in her eyes'. "Her name was Bella and he loved her so much. Their bond was so strong it was impossible to break it."

"I see. He misses her." My heart was pounding with pain, the thoughts of Edward in love with someone else hurt me more than it should. I was letting myself fall again and I shouldn't.

"You could say that. He does miss her, a lot. But Bella died." She explained, letting a single tear trail down her cheek. I could feel the colour drain from my face. "He was miserable for so long, it killed me to look at him. He smiled but there was no true meaning behind it. And then he met you." She smiled. "And it was like you took away all his pain. But watching you in his arms today, it brought back memories for him. For the past few weeks he had forgotten about everything and the pain he felt because of Bella's death was suppressed. Today, when I watched all the guilt crash down on top of him, I felt so helpless. It was like he had a sudden realization. He feels as if he is betraying her Eleni because he will never be able to forget her or stop loving her. And I am constantly telling him that she wants him to move on and fall in love again. And he has, I truly believe that he has fallen in love again, I just don't think he believes Bella wants him to. He thinks if he stays around you, he will hurt you the same way he hurt her. I know it sounds like rubbish but to him, he has already lost one person he loves, he couldn't handle losing another. I don't know what it feels like to lose someone you love in that way but I doubt you will ever get over them, no matter how hard you tried. And for a long time, I don't think he wanted to get over her."

I could feel the tears sting my eyes'. Edward went through so much. So much hurt and pain. Now I realized, what the looks of regret were for; or the protection he felt over me. Maybe it wasn't me at, I just reminded him of the girl he loves. As Nessie sat there, I had no idea what to say to her, or where to even start.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She rubbed my hand. "I just wanted to explain to you about the situation because you deserve to know. Otherwise, you will be wondering if you did something wrong."

"No, I understand. There is nothing he can do if he loves her." My voice was trembling.

"But that is what I am trying to tell him. She would have wanted him to move on, he needs to get over her. And for the past few weeks he was beginning to but then it was like it hit him too fast. I know he might fight sometimes but I still want to see him happy." Nessie nodded, pain written in her eyes'.

"He deserves to be happy." I agreed.

"Exactly. Trying to convince him that is another thing."

"Ness." My voice sounded like a bare whisper. I was afraid to speak. "How did Bella die?"

She gazed at me as if she had been expecting the question and swallowed hard. "It's a long story. I think it is Edwards place to tell you that, not mine."

"I understand." I said, shifting my body to make it comfortable but the pain wrenching through me made me want to scream.

"You alright?" Nessie jumped.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded.

"Did he do this to you a lot El?" She asked, eying the bruise on my jaw.

"Not this bad. But it depended what mood he was in. Sometimes I got away with it, sometimes I didn't." I shrugged.

"It must be horrible, having to put up with that from someone you love. I can't even begin to imagine what it feels like. Jake may look all intimidating but he is nothing like that."

"You're lucky, Ness. You found someone you love with all your heart." I had to fight with myself to hold back the tears. I was falling for Edward a lot stronger then I thought and it had to stop. I couldn't let myself get hurt like this again. I had a mother and a sister to think about and they needed me more than anyone.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She bit down on her lip. "Anyway, I am going to leave and let you get some rest." She smiled, standing up. "If you need anything just call." Ness told me before she left the room.

For awhile I laid there with my eyes' closed but sleep wouldn't come to me, there was too much swarming around in my head. I couldn't believe Edward went through something like that and I never even guessed there was something wrong. Well, I did but I didn't expect it to be that big. I asked myself numerous times why he didn't tell me but then I had to ask myself why I hadn't told him everything about me yet. When it came down to it, we were both scared of something. We were both scared of getting hurt again and letting someone in in fear they might just disappear or leave. I couldn't blame him really, he lost the love of his life, why would he want me after that? He could have any other girl he wanted, I was a fool for thinking there was even a chance. Yes, we kissed but like I said before, maybe I just distracted him for awhile.

With a deep breath, sucking in whatever courage I had left in my me, I slowly threw my legs over the side of the bed and quietly stood up. I tried my best not to make any sudden movements. There was clothes left out on the chair in the corner. They looked like mine. I pulled my pajamas off and carefully applied the clothes to my body. How I didn't scream is still a miracle. After putting on my shoes I made my way down the stairs. This time I ran so that the pain would just come and go fast. It was easier that way.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Alice's small body peaked out from behind the living room door.

"Where is Suzie?" I asked, swallowing away the lump in the throat.

"She is in here but you didn't have to get dressed to come and see her." Alice rolled her eyes'.

I just nodded and made my way towards the living room. The whole family were fussing around her, well, everyone apart from Edward. He wasn't here. Suzie jumped up when she saw me and ran straight towards me. I slowed her down before she came crashing into me. "You woke up." She squealed, hugging me. I wasn't even going to try and lift her. "What happened your eye?" She questioned, staring at me with one of her funny faces.

"I walked into a door." I explained quickly, blurting the first thing that came into my mind. Her hysterical laughter erupted through the room.

"Glad you find it funny." I nudged her.

"George is calling." She informed me after calming herself down.

"Really? When?"

"In awhile." She grinned.

"He should be here any minute." Carlisle interrupted. "He phoned not too long ago to say he would be here after the hospital."

"Eleni dear." Esme eyed me sceptically. "What are you doing out of bed?"

I turned my head to look down at Suzie again and rubbed her cheek. "Go and get your stuff together sweetheart, we are going home." I smiled.

She stared at me for a moment, probably deciding if she really wanted to leave or not.

"Ok." She nodded and ran out of the room to get her stuff together.

"I'll go and help her." Emmett volunteered, following her out of the room.

"Eleni, you can't leave. You are in no condition to move from this house." Carlisles eyes' were wide with worry.

"I can't stay here forever. Honestly, I am extremely grateful for everything you have done for me. This whole family are amazing and I will forever be grateful but I have to think about my family for awhile. And my family is that little girl out there and she needs to be in familiar surroundings."

"This is my fault." Renesmee's small voice interrupted in the corner. I knew she was referring to the chat we had.

"No it's not, Ness. It has nothing to do with that." I lied. Yes, I was leaving for Suzie but I didn't want to stay around and make Edward feel worse than what he was. I was keeping him away from his own home. He was hurting enough, I wasn't going to make it worse for him.

"Just like Carlisle said, love, you are in no condition to leave. Please stay here just for one night?" Esme begged.

"I'm sorry but I'm going home."

"No you're not." A firm voice spoke from behind me. I turned around to see Edwards serious eyes' staring straight at me. He looked like he was angry at something. I could feel my heart beat faster just at the sight of him. "Eleni, you know you haven't a hope of leaving this house so don't even try it. You are going nowhere tonight or tomorrow or the night after that and I will continue until you are feeling better. You are staying right here, where I can keep an eye on you. At least that way I know you are somewhere close."


	19. Pre Talk

Looking at Edward in that moment, I wanted to be so mad at him. I wanted to act out and tell him I hated him for keeping me here. Could he not see that I was leaving to make his life better? He was so stupid and I wanted to be angry at him for it.

But I couldn't. I couldn't even speak looking at him. And even though, I wanted to hate him and scream at him, I needed something totally different. I needed his arms around me, to tell me that everything was ok and that we would get through this together.

"So we are staying?" Suzie's small voice interrupted the painful silence that was killing me. I looked down at her tiny frame. Her blue eyes' lit up like a Christmas tree and I couldn't disappoint her.

I swallowed hard and nodded my head. "Yes, we are staying but only for tonight. We are going home in the morning."

She smiled widely and turned to Emmett who looked like a giant next to her. "Guess what?" She whispered. He bent down and took her in his arms as if it was like lifting a feather. "I get to stay for one more night."

Everyone chuckled at her attempt to stay quiet. "Isn't that great?" He winked and carried her off somewhere with Rosalie.

The rest of the family must have noticed the intensity between Edward and I and they soon cleared out of the room.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." I whispered as I brushed past him. I didn't get very far though, a gentle tug at my hand took me a back a few steps. His cold touch sent shivers down my spine.

"Why are you trying to run away from people who are only trying to help you?"

I bit down on my lip and took a deep breath to gather my thoughts but also to buy time on my answer. I didn't even know the answer to that myself so how was I supposed to tell him.

"I don't know." I admitted truthfully looking at everything apart from him.

"I think you do know. You are just too scared to admit it." He stated, staring straight at me.

"I'm not scared. I'm cautious. There is a big difference Edward. And don't try to tell me how I feel. Because you don't know anything about me."

"Then tell me Eleni. I can't help you if I don't know what is wrong." His eyes were pleading with me to confide in him, but I couldn't. What was it with me? I trusted him so fast and I didn't even know him. That was my problem with guys. I relied on them too much. I was always independent. I still am but it is like they give me extra security. Not that Joe gave me security. He gave me the total opposite.

"Stop trying to help me, Edward. I was doing just fine before you came along. I am sure I will survive for another while on my own." I took a deep breath, trying my best to keep the tears away from eyes.

"You shouldn't have to fight on your own Eleni. You're strong, I can see that. But when someone wants to help you, you should let them."

I didn't even know how to respond to him. I knew he was making sense; I just didn't want to take his advice.

"We will finish this off later." He promised. "George will be here in minute?" His eyes were fixed on the door.

"How do you know?"

"I can hear the car." He explained. How the hell could he hear the car?

"You got super hearing or something?"

"Something like that." He blinked a few times and turned his gaze to the front door.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned, turning just in time when the door bell rang to life.

"I already told you, it's George." He repeated to me. "Don't try and make up some story. I don't think he will believe that you fell down the stairs."

"I can't just tell him. He will go nuts." My voice raised in pitch.

"Let him. He has a right to know. He will know by looking at you, Eleni. He's not stupid."

I was about to open my mouth to defend myself in some way but he just walked away to open the door. Oh he really got my blood boiling sometimes.

"George, how are you?" Edward greeted him with a firm handshake.

"I'm good Edward, thank you." George smiled, and I knew he was grateful to Edward for much more than just asking how he was.

I wonder would he be so grateful if he found out that Little Mr Perfect himself was holding me here against my own will?

Ok, a little dramatic, I know. But I just wanted to slap that man.

Then George turned to me. A loving smile spread across his worried face. "Eleni you're..." He trailed off as he stared at me. Yep, he'd definitely kill Joe now. "Better." He finished.

"What the hell happened to you?" I could hear his voice getting louder as he rushed to my side, taking my face in his hand, his eyes fixed on the purple bruise surrounding my eye. "El?" He pleaded when I didn't answer.

A single tear escaped, stinging the cut underneath my swollen eye.

"Sweetheart, did he hurt you?" George whispered. I blinked a few times, until I finally realized he was talking about Edward and not Joe.

"God no." I blurted. "George, Edward wouldn't hurt me." I half smiled, looking over his shoulder to where Edward was standing.

"Then what happened to your face?" He looked away from me for a moment and then the entire colour drained from his face. "Christ, I'm going to kill him." He raged.

"No you're not." I shook my head in protest. "Don't you dare, George. I have enough to deal without worrying about what you are going to do to Joe." I said sounding more firm than what I felt.

I could see the anger in his brown eyes as he stood there looking at me. "I should have protected you." He breathed.

"Oh for God's Sake." I screamed feeling the frustration boil inside me. "What is it with you people and always thinking that you have to protect me? You can't protect me and either can Edward so just stop it!" I swallowed hard to get rid of the lump that was threatening to choke me. "I don't want to put that responsibility on anybody. Especially, you two."

I watched as the anger in George's face turned to sympathy. I hated that part. I hated other peoples' pity but I wasn't about to argue because of it.

"Why don't you take a seat and talk about it?" Edward suggested, leading us into the living room. I happily obliged. My ribs were killing me.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Edward winked before he walked away.

Once I sat down I looked up at George who was just staring at me.

"What?"

I could see his jaw tighten. "Why were you walking like that?"

"Like what?"

"He didn't just hit you, did he?"

I knew the look in my eyes gave him the answer he didn't want to hear.

"How long has this being going on, El?" George asked his eyes full of regret and sorrow as he sat down beside me.

"Not long." I lied.

"Don't ever murder someone, Eleni, you will never get away with it. Just be honest with me. I need to know." He grabbed my hands tightly.

I bit down on my lip, feeling the blood pulse beneath it. "About two months." I finally answered. The look on his face was hurting me more than my bruises.

"I'm sorry." I cried, letting the tears flow freely down my cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart." I could feel his warm hands wrap tightly around me. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. Don't even think it. Some people go through things the hard way. Are you sure you don't want me to snap his neck in half though?"

"No." I smiled, through my tears. "But you can't."

"Pity. I would have enjoyed that part." He shrugged. "You are going to get through this, El." He wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I know." In truth, it felt like it would never end. It felt like I would never come out of it.

"It looks like the Cullens have been good to you and Suzie?"

"Yeah they have been amazing. And Suzie adores them. But I'm going home tomorrow. Suzie needs to be home." I

"That's a coincidence." He breathed, looking away from me. "Because Uncle George is moving in tomorrow."

I thought I could feel my jaw hit the floor. "You are moving into our house. Bye bye freedom." I mocked waving.

"Very funny but yes I am moving in."

"I can't believe you are moving in. Since when has this come about?"

Actually I was more excited about George moving in than I have been about anything in awhile.

"This morning, I was talking to your Mom. And we both decided that it isn't fair on you to have to watch out for her all of the time. But she is getting help so it is best for me to be there with her. That way, we can all help her through it. And I can keep an eye on you at the same time."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." I smiled. And he didn't. It felt like a weight had been suddenly lifted from me. Whether he knew it or not, he was giving me more freedom by moving in.

"How is Mom? I didn't want to go and see her because.... Well you know."

"She is doing well. She is already speaking to the doctors about what she can do to help herself. I think she is determined this time. She doesn't want to put you through it again. You don't deserve it."

I took a deep breath, feeling the tears sting my eyes again.

"I'm glad she wants to help herself because lord knows she won't accept mine. Anyway," I said standing up, "you better go and talk to Suzie. I think she is in the kitchen with the rest of them. I'm going to step outside and get some air."

"Ok sweetheart." He kissed my cheek and left the room.

_Edward's P.O.V_

"Renesmee, can I speak to you for a moment? Please." I gritted my teeth.

_Oh crap! He only calls me Renesmee when I am in trouble._ I heard her thoughts.

"You're right. I do only call you that when you are in trouble." I could feel the whole families' eyes on me. But now was the right time to talk to her, when Eleni was distracted,

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice interrupted. "What did Ness do?"

Trust Alice to interfere in something that had nothing to do with her. I could tell she was trying to protect her but it wasn't going to happen. Not this time.

This is between Edward and Nessie, Alice." Carlisle told her. I smiled at him gratefully. Alice seemed to step back a bit but I knew she didn't want to.

"Outside." I pointed towards the door that led to the back garden. A garden that Suzie called magical when she had first seen it yesterday. A winded pathway snaked through the garden and the colourful flowers that my mother had planted, decorated around it. She had different garden ornaments scattered around too. Esme always took pride in her gardening.

"What's wrong, Dad?" She asked with those innocent brown eyes of hers as she stepped onto the pathway of the garden. Those eyes had gotten her out of so much trouble before.

Not this time.

"I can read your mind remember, Renesmee?"

She rolled her eyes and grunted, "as if I could forget."

"You told her about your mother?" I snapped.

I watched she bit down on her lip, buying time for her answer.

"She has a right to know Dad."

"Yes I agree. But is something I should have told her. Not you."

"She is my friend. And believe it or not as much as she is hurting right now, she was worried about you. She wanted to know why you were so distant and why the hell you weren't there when she needed you most." She shouted. "I get it, Dad, I do. Watching you bring her here in my arms killed me to watch. You don't want to lose her, I understand that. But history doesn't always repeat itself. Do you honestly think Mom would have wanted you to have sulked everyday for eternity? I don't think so. She would have wanted to see you happy. And right now what makes you happy is Eleni."

"Renesmee." I said sternly.

"Sorry Dad but shut up!" She demanded and I could feel my eyes widen with shock. "I know I don't do it often but right now I am talking sense and you know it. You are just too damn stubborn to admit it. Get over yourself, man. There is a damsel in distress that needs your help. Go rescue her."

"That's not the point, Ness."

_Well at least he isn't calling me Renesmee anymore,_ she thought to herself.

"You told her about your mother." I reminded her.

"No dad, I told her about Bella. I'm guessing she would have ran a mile if I told her the real story. Besides you are going to have to start telling her things. She is a smart girl. It won't take her long to start wondering why we don't eat and sleep. You know the rest. Mom figured it out, I'm sure she will too." She smiled that "please, I'm a good girl," smile that always got her out of trouble. And I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry love. I know it's not your fault. I need to have a talk with her anyway."

"A talk with whom?" A soft voice interrupted. I turned to see Eleni staring at us both.

How did we not hear her coming around? Maybe we were just too caught up in the conversation.

She was standing with her arms crossed, protecting herself from the cold. The bruise on her pale skin reminded me every time I looked at it of what he could have done to her if I didn't get there in time. It wasn't even worth thinking about.

"You." I answered, swallowing hard.

"I better go inside." Nessie spoke, smiling at Eleni. "We'll talk later." She promised her.

"Ok." Eleni breathed.

"It's beautiful out here." She whispered mainly to herself as she walked towards me, her eyes roaming the trees surrounding us. "It's quiet." She inhaled deeply.

I could smell her sweet scent as she stood tall beside me. And I couldn't help but notice the way she bit down on her full bottom lip.

Finally I forced myself to look away knowing that I could not have thoughts like that.

"You loved her didn't you?"

I could feel my body freeze in one place. I knew a question like that was going to be asked I just didn't know it was going to be this soon.

"Yes I did." I answered honestly. I was never ashamed to say I was in love with Bella.

"And by the sounds of she loved you too."

"I hope so." I nodded, but I sounded nervous. The last I wanted was to hurt Eleni and I had no idea where this conversation was going.

"Eleni, I'm so sorry. I should have told you." I turned to look at her.

"No you shouldn't." She smiled. "You hardly know me. And I haven't told you much either. It's not a crime to love someone Edward. And it's also not a crime to be scared when someone knew comes along. Believe me, we are both in the same position. But I can't hate Bella because she loved you." Her dark ocean blue eyes were filling with tears.

"Truth is. I can't say I blame her."


	20. Babysitter

_**Babysitter**_

Eleni's P.O.V.

I sat down on the wooden bench next to Edward underneath the shadow of the canopy at the end of the garden. The colourful flowers were sprinkled with frost and they sparkled as the sun set, reflecting its bright rays against what looked like tiny broken mirrors.

I could tell by the way the Edward's body had tensed up beside me that he wasn't comfortable or even ready to talk about Bella, and I didn't want to force him.

"It's ok Edward. You don't have to talk about it," I laced my fingers with his on his lap.

He sighed inwardly and looked at me. His golden eyes carried so much regret and sorrow. I had to fight with myself not to touch him. Now was not the time.

"You have a right to know," he swallowed hard.

"Edward, I don't want to know until you are ready to tell me."

It was then that I decided that maybe if I opened up to him a little, he might confide in me. But I never realized opening up to someone could be so difficult. My mouth went dry and a hard lump settled in my throat. Ever since I was a child I had a problem telling people how I felt. Maybe it was a trust issue but deep down, I knew I could trust him with my life. I owed him so much and there was so much I wanted to thank him for.

I took a deep breath before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Edward," his eyes glanced back at me, my hand still gripping his. "Maybe it's time you knew more about me."

He didn't object. In fact, he didn't say a word. The only thing I could see was his breathing turning white as he exhaled in the cold air. I could feel my pulse quicken a little and a hard knot tightened in my stomach.

"Am," I licked my lips and took a deep breath. "As you know, my father is dead," I didn't look at him. Instead, I fixed my eyes on the movement of the large branches hanging from the tears ahead of us. "He passed away two years ago in a car crash. It was a head on collision with a drunken trunk driver. Which leads me to Joe," I exhaled.

I could see from the corner of my eye that he was staring at me now. He wanted to know why the car crash that had killed my father led to Joe but I refused to return his gaze. I kept my eyes firmly fixed on everything but Edward.

"You see, my father wasn't the only one that was killed that night. Chris Miller was the young man in the car was coming in the opposite direction and when the truck skidded, both cars collided into it."

"Miller," Edward whispered, recognition seeping into his head. "Isn't Miller Joe's surname?" He asked.

This time I looked up at his curious gold eyes and smiled softly, "Yes, it is. Chris was Joe's older brother, and ever since the crash we felt somehow bonded together. We have gone to the same school since we were young but we were never even friends. After the funerals we got to know each other, resulting in both of us going out," I stayed silent for a moment, leaving him time to digest the news. "Joe is bitter and angry about everything that has happened, and for a long while I excused what he did to me because of it. Until I finally realized, we were both going through the very same thing. He lost his brother and I lost my father but we both lost people we loved deeply," surprisingly, I could feel the tears sting my eyes but I let them. There was no use in wiping them away, more would fall in their place.

"My mother is kind of doing the same thing," I continued as Edward stayed silent, intrigued in the conversation. I was finding easier for the words to flow now. "I tried everything to help her. I brought her to meetings, poured her drink down the drain. You name it, I did it. But it was no use. She just hated me even more for it. I remind her of my father too much, I think. That is why if she was in a mood I was the first person she came to, to take it out on. So instead of taking her to meetings and pouring her drink down the drain I stayed there to help her when she needed me. Like times when she blacked out or if someone had to stay up all night encase she choked on her own vomit," I bit down on my lip, releasing the pressure just before the skin broke. "I'm just glad she is ok now. Hopefully, she might have shocked herself into getting help and I can't have Suzie around her if she is going to slide right back to where she was. She doesn't deserve to see that. But George is moving in now. I'm sure he will be able to sort my mother out a bit," I laughed gently to myself letting a single tear fall from my eye.

I watched as Edward shook his head and leaned his elbows down on his lap. "You are so brave," he whispered staring up at me. "You have been through so much and yet you are sitting here thinking about how it will affect somebody else," he sat up the then and rubbed his thumb slowly across my cheek bone wiping away the tear that had fallen.

"I'm not brave," I whispered. "If I was brave I would have walked away from Joe. If I wasn't so wrapped up myself and my own worries I might have been able to stop her," a sob scraped through my throat.

"Eleni, it wasn't your fault. And I don't think your mother sees it that way. Nobody would have expected you to have seen what was coming, and as for Joe he is a monster," he snapped bitterly. "He had no right at all to touch you in that way," I watched as his jaw flinched with anger. "I was so scared when I saw you lying there yesterday. You just look lifeless and there was nothing I could do."

"But you did help me. I'm here aren't I? By the way," I smiled up at him. "I never did get to say thank you."

He just rolled his eyes and smiled in return. I knew by the look on his face that he felt he did not deserve to be thanked but he saved me and he had no idea how much that meant to me.

But then something hit me as I relived the events of yesterday. Wow, was that only yesterday? Anyway, what did he call to my house? He never did tell me what he wanted. And wait, I can remember him saying that Jasper and Joe were taking care of Joe. What exactly did they do to him? Ugh, I felt like getting sick. And what the hell were Jasper and Emmett doing at my house. It wasn't as if they were dropping Suzie by, she was at school.

"Edward," I knocked him out of the daze he was in. He just turned to look at me. "What did you come to my house yesterday for? And why was Jasper and Emmett with you?"

His eyes widened for a split second but he immediately composed himself again. "We were on our way to the supermarket for Esme," he told me, rather convincingly actually which meant I had no reason to doubt him. "And we saw Joe's car going in the direction of your house so we followed him."

"Oh," I simply said, now understanding.

I flinched as his ice-cold hand landed on mine. "Did you think I was stalking you?" He joked, laughing.

"Why the hell are you always so cold?" I questioned shuddering, lifting his hand to lace his fingers with mine and totally ignoring his previous question. Instead, I answered it with a simple- "I wish you were stalking me", in my head. It would have scared him if I said it aloud.

"I don't know," he hesitated at the sudden question.

"I like the cold," I interrupted, telling him the truth. "Winter is my favourite time of the year," I inhaled deeply, letting the fresh crisp air flush into my aching lungs as I stared down at his pale white hand. "So what is it with Carlisle and Esme?"

His eyes narrowed on me for a moment, urging me to go on and explain what I meant.

"Do they not like adopting the ugly tanned kids?" I chuckled and he laughed along with me.

"I guess not," he breathed with a slight smile. He looked cautious somehow, though, as if I was about to hit something he didn't want me to.

"So Jacob is coming tomorrow," I grinned. I was really forward to meeting this guy. Nessie seemed really happy that he was coming and I could tell that she has missed him a lot.

Edward did not share my enthusiasm, though. His eyebrows had furrowed and his lips were turned down into a frown.

"What is the matter? Do you not like him?" I quizzed.

He took a deep breath before answering. "No, it's not that I don't like him, and Nessie is hooked. It's just she is my little," he suddenly stopped himself and tensed before taking another breath and sitting back on the bench. "She is my sister and it is weird."

"Oh," I trailed off.

"And he was best friends with Bella. I just said I would tell you that before he arrives and starts talking about her."

Well, I suppose that would not be so odd, a brother and sister going out with best friends. Happens all of the time. Anyway, it was going to be good to get an insight into what Bella was like. Even if Edward did not want to talk about her yet, at least I could see what you taste in friends was like.

With that, I shivered as a cold wind swept past us.

"I think it is time to get you inside," Edward smiled, obviously relieved that our conversation about Jacob had ended.

The heat inside the house was gladly welcomed by my shivering bones. Everyone was in the kitchen, chatting amongst themselves, well apart from Emmett. I was guessing he was with Suzie.

"El, you are freezing," George jumped as I stuck my hand to his face.

"You don't say," I joked laughing at his pained expression when I put my palm on his cheek. "Hope he is behaving himself," I tilted my head towards him as I spoke to the rest of the Cullens.

"Of course he is," Carlisle chuckled.

"Hey El," George caught my attention but I didn't like the tone of his voice.

"What?" I answered hesitantly. "Esme showed me around and I noticed that there is a beautiful piano out there."

"Shut up, George," I quickly interjected.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," Edward smiled, staring at me. Oh I really felt like killing George sometimes. Who ever thought I wanted to talk about this? "Suzie let it slip the other night."

"Amazing player," George added proudly. Well I wasn't all that proud of him at the moment. I threw him a death glare but he totally ignored me. "The only challenge I have left is to get her to play the thing again, or at least get her to teach it. She was the best teacher this place had."

"George," I tried to stop him but Carlisle interrupted.

"You must play for us. Edward plays all of the time."

"Oh God, no," I almost shouted.

"Come on, El," George pressed and my hand stung with the urge to slap him. He knows I haven't played since my father died but he used the crowd to his advantage and was trying his best to put pressure on me. "It will be practice for your performance in the National Concert Hall in a few months."

I could hear everyone gasp around me. Actually, I didn't gasp, I choked.

"Eleni, you never said anything," was everyone's reaction but I didn't take my glare from George's eyes, who was finding it difficult to match, what I would call, insanity in my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to sound calm.

"The concert I told you about."

"The same concert I refused?" I persisted. "Excuse me for a minute," I turned to the Cullens, refusing to meet Edward's eyes. I turned back to George. "Can I speak to you please?" It was more of a demand.

We walked outside after that.

"What the hell was that about?" I screamed, unable to contain myself. I could feel the lump in my throat begin to choke me.

"Eleni, you have to do this concert."

"I don't have to do anything. I am not playing and that is the end of it George. You know how I feel about it and yet you brought it up in front of everybody in there," tears spilled from my eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. I really just want to see you happy again, El. And you were happy when you played."

"I'm happy now, George. I promise. Someday I might go back to it but not yet."

He smiled briefly and lowered his head to kiss me softly on the cheek.

"Fine," he grunted, finally giving in.

Just then, the door swung open to uncover Emmett's worried eyes staring at us both. "Eleni, Suzie is crying. I tried to comfort her but she is sobbing."

I ran into the living room where the whole family was trying to comfort her. I had to fight back the painful tears as I watched sit there with her head in her hands as her body shook with the sobs.

"Sweetie," I said leaning down in front of her.

"I... miss... mommy," she cried throwing herself into my arms. I took a deep breath as she did to prepare myself for the pain of when she came crashing into me. I closed my eyes for a moment to let it seep through me.

"I know, honey," I stoked her golden hair. "But she will be coming home soon and Uncle George is coming to stay with us tomorrow."

"But I want to go home now," I could feel her tears soak through my top.

"Okay," I said, swallowing the lump. I wasn't going to keep her here if she didn't want to. I knew she loved this house and the people in it but she was a home bird and being away from home and her mother can be too much for a six year old to take. I pulled her away and kept her and arms length. I smiled lovingly as I peeled away the strands of hair stuck to her face and wiped away her tears. She was so much like my mother it was almost scary. She had the same colour hair and the same pale green eyes. "We will get your stuff together and I will bring you home," I promised whispering in her ear.

"Hey princess," George rubbed her cheek and she smiled through the tears.

"Will you drop us home?"

"Of course," he answered.

I felt so sorry for her because it must have hit her like a tonne of bricks. She was more than happy to stay just moments ago and now she wanted to leave. Poor thing.

"Eleni," Doctor Cullen interrupted, his eyes were soaked of concern. "I don't think it is a good idea for you to go home tonight. I still need to look after those injuries, because if you were not here you would have to be in a hospital, and even though you may be able to walk around, no hospital would leave you home in your condition. It may not be as painful as if was but that is because of the pain killers."

"Well," Alice butted in with her musical pitched voice, smiling widely, "Edward has some medical experience from Carlisle. I'm sure he would know what to do if anything happened. Besides, he could be there encase Joe called around again."

I was glad Suzie had left the room with Emmett to get her things when Alice had said Joe's name.

Wait, crap, did she just suggest that Edward stay the night.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that. I trust Edward," George shrugged. "If it okay with his parents I mean."

"Fine with us," they both agreed happily.

"Guys, you can't just expect him to watch me for the night. I am perfectly fine on my own and I am not a child," I stated, feeling my cheeks burn. This was embarrassing. Why didn't Edward just hurry up and say no already?

"Come on, El," George waved his hands. "I trust you both and it is not like you two can, you know," oh sweet mother of divine. He was trying to kill me of embarrassment. "Do anything," he finished. I could hear the faint laughter of the people surrounding me. "I mean," he started. "You can't move with your injuries."

"Please ground," I muttered to myself, "open up and swallow me."

"And Edward _would_ be able to help you," Carlisle added, with a wide smirk on his face.

"He is not," I was about to finish my sentence but the smug tone of Edward's voice cut me off.

"Actually, I don't mind at all," I could feel my whole face drop. "Sounds perfect."

Oh Christ! Not good. Not good at all.

I could see Rosalie nudge him from the corner of my eye. "You two will have fun. Maybe you two could pull an all-nighter. I wonder who would win," she laughed sarcastically. I wasn't so sure if she was referring to a subject in their past but I knew one thing was for sure, I wasn't meant to get it.

I took a deep breath to release my unwanted and unnecessary stress.

Great! Edward Cullen was my babysitter for the night.


End file.
